


The Fallen

by LizQ



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Times, Fluff, Protective Anya, Protective Lexa, Slow Burn, Slow Drag, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizQ/pseuds/LizQ
Summary: What if it wasn't Jasper who made first contact with the Grounders. What if it was another who swung across the river and is taken. Could she change the outcome of what happens for all of them? Or is war their only destiny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all this is my first fanfic ever which is pretty exciting and I'm super pumped to get it going. I have so many ideas I want to share with you all and hope you like them!  
> -Liz  
> *Most of the ideas in this fanfic do not belong to me. It is heavily based off the show of The 100. A lot of the dialogue and writing you see is pulled straight from each episode. In the beginning I will stick very close to the TV show plot but eventually I hope to pull away and develop some of my own.*

*Thunk* *Thunk* *Thunk* *Thunk*

Tobin has fallen into this same routine for the last five years. It's the same everyday. Wake up. Do her workout of push-ups, crunches, mountain climbers, burpees, and jumping jax. Eat the sludge they slide into her cell. Throw the ball her father managed to sneak in for her against the wall until the next meal comes around. Hit up a second work out. Throw the ball some more. Eat more sludge. Mark the day on the wall. Go to bed. And repeat the next day. However, today is different. There was no need to make the mark because today is the day Tobin will face her judgement and either be floated or reintegrated back into society on the Ark.

She's not sure when the guards are supposed to come and collect her but the fact that they haven't come by to give her the usual morning meal yet sets her on edge. _Could they not be feeding me because I'm just going to be floated anyways?_ _No, they have to give me my trial first, but this still isn't adding up._ Tobin paces through the little space she has in her cell. Its about three strides from one wall to the next. Occasionally she throws the ball at the opposite wall as she turns to pace back to the other side or bounces it at her feet. Screwing with her routine by taking away a meal only adds to Tobin's anxieties. Having a routine has kept her sane for the past couple years. Like her ball, it gives her something to focus on, a purpose to fulfill each and every day. It's not much but it does the job. Hours go on and yet another meal has been skipped. Tobin can feel the hunger pains now settling into her stomach. She bends over clenching at her abdomen hoping to alleviate some of the pain. She also skips the second workout altogether knowing she won't have enough energy to complete it with no food to fuel her. She doesn't even throw the ball to pass time. Tobin just sits on the floor of her cell perched up against the wall with her head in her hands. She pulls at the top edges of her ears. It's always been her nervous tick, one her mother would always chastise her for doing. When she was little she would try to scare her daughter out of the nervous habit by telling her she'd stretch her ears out to the point where they'd become floppy. The scare tactic obviously never worked. 

Suddenly there was the sound of feet shuffling at the entrance of her door. Tobin's head shoots up just in time for her door to be unlocked and opened. The guard who usually delivers her meals; guard Avory (who Tobin insists on calling Jimbo even though she knows it's not his name but gets a kick out of it cause ya gotta find joy where ever you can when you're in solitary confinement) walks into the room and orders her to stand up and face the wall. She follows his order immediately and looks over her shoulder when she hears a second guard enter the room. It's her father. Her gaze fleets over his usual black padded uniform only to stop at the metal brief case he holds in his hand.

"Dad?" Tobin's eyebrows scrunched together in a frown desperately pleading with her eyes for him to explain what was going on.

"You're not getting your trial today Tobs," her dad stated his facial expressions unreadable. Tobin's mouth immediately went dry as she opens and closes it trying to come up with words but failing to do so. It felt as though she was trying to swallow a handful of cotton. 

"What- but- they're just going to float me? They can't- I -I'm supposed to have my trial first! They can't not give me my trial!" Tobin felt tears spring up into her eyes but refused to let them fall. 

"No Tobin. Look at me." Her dad grabbed her by the shoulders and straightened her up. "Head up, shoulders back right? We Richardson's don't show weakness." Tobin managed to compose herself and looked at her dad's golden brown eyes with specks of green in them. When her father seemed to deem her calm enough he let go of her shoulders and gave her a slight nod. "You're not being floated but you're not exactly staying on the Ark either." Tobin's own grey eyes flashed over with even more confusion.

"You're being sent to the ground Tobs. You and all the other delinquents that were supposed to face judgement."  Tobin tried to interrupt with the millions of questions she had but her father wouldn't let her. "There is a 100 of you total being sent down. Some of the delinquents are like yourself; having gotten in trouble doing the wrong thing but with the right intentions. Like I've told you before, I don't blame you for what you did. But all the others, they're trouble makers. So, I want you to stay low. Don't draw attention to yourself and don't trust anyone too easily. You look out for yourself first, understand?" Tobin gave him affirming nod. "Good. This is a tracking device, it lets us know back here on the Ark what your vital signs are and your location on the ground," he explains as he clicks it into place on Tobin's wrist making her clench her jaw as the tiny needles puncture just under the skin. "Now Jimbo here is going to take you to the drop ship, I have a couple of other kids to collect and then we're sending you on your way." Tobin couldn't help but grin as guard Avory rolled his eyes behind her father's back. 

"Your mother and I wanted you to have this" he held out his hand reveal a small locket on a thin metal chain. "We we're supposed to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday but ya know you we're a bit locked up and I couldn't sneak it in like the ball. Kane claimed it could have been used as a weapon of sorts."

Tobin rolled her eyes at that but took the locket in her hand and opened it to reveal two pictures of a man and a woman. Tobin suddenly sucked in a breath and looked back up at her dad.

"Are they...?" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Your birth parents Tobs. They'd be proud of you ya know, just as much as me and mom are of you. Never forget your roots, okay?" Tobin threw her arms around her fathers neck enveloping him in a hug.

"I love you"

"I love you too kiddo. Be strong."

At that they let each other go and Jimbo led Tobin down the hallway towards the drop ship. 

* * *

"Alright here you are. Strap in tight, you're in for a fun ride," Tobin looked around the top level of the drop ship she was in. There were multiple rows of seats with hefty straps on them. Most were already filled with kids but a couple were still empty. 

"May we meet again Jimbo," Tobin said as she turned around and gave him a mock salute before taking the open seat between a girl with long, dirty blonde hair playing with her thumbs and a boy who wore what looked like a permanent grimace with dark, brown hair that hung at his cheeks. Guard Avory couldn't help the small smile that lifted his lips as he shook his head.

"May we meet again kid," he mumbled to himself. 

As Tobin strapped herself in making sure everything was secure a hand stuck out into her line of sight. 

"I'm Harper," the girl next to her said. "That's Murphy on your left but I wouldn't talk to him too much, he's a bit of an asshole." The boy seated on Tobin's left just huffed and continued picking at the strings hanging from his jacket. 

"Tobin" she returned the greeting while shaking Harper's hand but didn't continue the conversation the girls seemed to want to have.  _Probably one of those nervous chatterers._ Tobin thought to herself. 

 A little while later two guards walked in carrying an unconscious blonde and set her up in a seat across the room. She must've been the last one because they then left closing the door behind them. Tobin pinched the bridge of her nose and twirled the locket, that now hung from her neck, around her finger. Tobin was extremely nervous to be sent back down to Earth. Any number of things could go wrong in the process of reentry. The parachutes could break. The engines to the rockets could fail and not start. The engine could blow up resulting in them blowing up. They could crash and blow up. There was a common theme running here and Tobin just prayed to whatever higher powers there were that they would make it out alive. 

Next to her Murphy was excessively tapping his foot. She could understand he was just as nervous as she was but it was getting on her last nerves. The second his other foot started tapping along she couldn't help her outburst.

"Would you please stop doing tha-" she was cut off with a jostling of the drop ship as it detached from the Ark. A couple of the delinquents let out high pitched yelps. Tobin flung her hands to the bottom cushion of her seat, clawing into it with a vice like grip. The idea of reentering the atmosphere in this metal tin can was the most terrifying thing Tobin could possibly think of. She remembered reading about planes in her Earth history class. They were metal contraptions similar to the drop ship that flew in the sky of the Old World transporting people wherever they wanted before the Armageddon. Tobin doesn't think she would enjoy those anymore than she is enjoying the drop ship. 

The drop ship shakes again, even harder this time. A couple of people scream and Tobin's grip on her chair tightens to the point where her knuckles turn white. Then the ever so famous Thelonious Jaha appears on the TV screens positioned in a couple different spots around the ship.

"Prisoners of the Ark. Hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance or you but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting down there. If the odds of survival were better we would've sent others. But frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable-"

"Your dad is a dick Wells!" another kid on the drop ship yells. Tobin can't help but agree as she snorts at the annoyed look on Thelonious' kid's face. 

Tobin listens again to what Thelonious Jablah is saying about where they are supposed to land and how they're supposed to find Mount Weather. Apparently it's an Old World military bunker with rations and supplies to help them survive on the ground. Which makes it priority one. 

As the drop ship continues to shake from reentry Tobin leans her head back against the seat squeezing her eyes shut hoping she doesn't get sick.

"Yeah Finn!" Some girl cheers as a boy with long, shoulder length locks unlatches the buckles to his seat belts and floats over to Wells Jaha and the blonde girl sitting next to him. 

"What an idiot," Tobin mutters to herself. Harper clearly must've heard her because she snickers at the comment. Two others stupidly follow his lead and unstrap themselves only to have the parachutes deploy seconds later forcing them to fly into the sides and ceiling of the drop ship. People start screaming again. Wires come loose and sparks are flying. After what feels like an eternity of free falling the rockets kick in and then the ship jolts to a stop.

"Are you okay?" Harper asks as she sees Tobin shaking in her seat on the verge of hyperventilating. 

"Mhm... just dandy," Tobin manages to squeak out. The engines then cut out and the lights inside start to flicker back on. Everyone starts to unclick their buckles and move around the ship. The blonde runs over to the two other kids who unstrapped themselves during reentry only to find them dead. Soon her attention is redirected to the others who are trying to get the doors of the drop ship to open.

"No! We can't just open the doors!" she begins to yell as she pushes her way down to the lower level, making her way to the front doors. Harper and Tobin unstrap themselves and decide to follow. 

"Stop! The air could be toxic," the blonde warns.

"Sorry to break it to ya blondie but if the air is toxic we're all dead anyways," Tobin comments.

If looks could kill Tobin would be on the ground bleeding out right now due to the blonde who seemed to be trying to shoot laser beam out of her eyes at her.

"She's right princess," the boy with shaggy, dark brown hair wearing a guards uniform agreed. 

"My name is Clarke. Not blondie and not princess," she huffs crossing her arms in annoyance.

Suddenly a young girl with long brown hair and matching brown eyes comes rushing forward, "Bellamy?"

"That's the girl they hid under the floor," some kid behind her whispers. Tobin remembers hearing stories about her. Apparently the Blakes, after they had their first born son Bellamy, had a second kid a couple years later who turned out to be Octavia Blake. Due to the one child restriction laws on the Ark she was forced to hide under the floor boards in their living compartment whenever guards did inspections. She was caught when she decided to go to a masquerade dance for the kids on the Ark and thrown into a cell just for existing. Their mother was floated for breaking the one child restriction law. Tobin always felt sorry for them, especially Octavia for being punished for something she couldn't control. 

After their little family reunion was over Bellamy turned around and pulled the lever that released what was a wall on the drop ship down to become a ramp. Light flooded in as people slowly walked out. Tobin could see Harper next to her holding her breath as if to protect herself in case the air was indeed toxic. Not able to help herself Tobin gave a good jab with her elbow into Harper's ribs forcing her to gasp.

"You little asshole! What if the air were toxic!" Harper hissed at her.

"And you think holding your breath would've helped? How long would you have been able to hold it anyways before you passed out from oxygen deprivation?" Tobin asked while giving her a pointed look. 

"Well... at least a little longer before you jabbed me in the side!" Harper pouted.

Tobin gave a snort as she rolled her eyes at the girl and turned her attention back to the front of the group just in time. 

"We're back bitches!" Octavia yells throwing her hands up into the air as she takes her first steps onto the ground. Everyone joins her in celebrating by cheering and running onto the ground themselves. Once Tobin gets out of the drop ship she is nearly tackled into the dirt by a joyful Harper who engulfs her in a hug and starts jumping up and down. 

"Isn't this amazing! Oh my god I can't believe it we're on the ground," Harper is beaming.

"Yeah it is pretty insane," Tobin says stiffly, not completely comfortable with the physical contact between her and the other girl. Her eyes shine in awe looking at all the green around them, but when her attention is drawn back to all the delinquents running around cheering she can't help but cringe at the amount of noise they were making. If the ground is survivable who knows what kind of attention they are attracting. Not to mention the crashing of the drop ship could not possibly have gone unnoticed by anything in a couple mile radius of them. When Tobin saw Clarke walking to the side of the drop ship with a map in her hands she told Harper she would catch up with her later. 

Tobin approached her and managed to overhear what Wells told Clarke about the drop ships conditions. Looked like they weren't going to be communicating with the Ark anytime soon. 

"Is that a map of where we are?" Tobin asked. 

"Yep. It's our way to get to Mount Weather. Only problem is we weren't dropped in the correct location. This is where we are now and this is where we have to get to in order to survive," Clarke states as she points to the map.

"Great, now we get to trek through a possibly radiated forest and possibly be eaten by who knows what," Tobin groaned. 

"Oh cool a map!" a kid wearing goggles walks up from behind them, slinging his arm around Tobin's shoulder. "They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer sweet cheeks. I'm Jasper by the way." He says with a wink.

"Sorry I'm not interested in little boys," Tobin says matter-a-factly.

"Then what are you into," Jasper retorts suggestively.

"Women," Tobin smirks as Jasper's jaw drops and his cheeks burn bright red. Tobin thinks she catches a bit of blush on Clarke's cheeks as well as she suddenly seems to be very interested in ground.

Wells seems to get annoyed as he grabs Jasper's arm trying to get him to go away. 

"Hey hands off of him." Murphy and a band of other delinquents come up from behind Jasper to support him. "He's with us."

"Relax," Wells hold his hands up in surrender, "we're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy asks, standing off a little ways with his sister. 

"In case you haven't noticed," Tobin said with frustration laced in her voice, "we have no supplies, no food, no water. Do you know how to hunt? Do you know what vegetation around us is edible? No? Well in that case, we need to find Mount Weather. I'm not a fan of Jaha just like the rest of you but he wasn't wrong. Getting to Mount Weather should be our number one priority." 

"You're right, we don't like Jaha. So screw him." Octavia voiced "You guys think you're in charge here? You, the little princess and the Chancellor's son?" 

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" Clarke responded. "We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. It's a twenty mile trek and if we want to get there before dark we need to leave. Now."

"I've got a better idea." Bellamy chimed in. "You three go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the work for once."

Tobin rolled her eyes at the childishness of it all.

"You're not listening," Wells tried to reason, "We all need to go." 

Murphy seemed to have gotten tired of the back and forth arguing and decided to take matters into his own hands. He rushed forward and pushed Wells to the ground. "Look at this, everybody. Chancellor of Earth." 

As he drew back his arm in an attempt to land a punch Tobin reacted and grabbed his wrist twisting it behind his back and then kicked his feet out from under him. 

"Really gonna hit a guy on the ground when he can't defend himself?" Tobin asked raising her eyebrows at him expectantly. Murphy tried to get out of her grip but only managed to wiggle around on the ground while grunting. 

"C'mon break it up." Finn Collins said as he jumped down off the top of the drop ship and helped Wells off the ground. Tobin let go of Murphy so he could scramble back up to his feet, sending her some nasty glares as he walked away with his group of misfits. 

Everyone dispersed seemingly less interested in what was going on once they figured out they wouldn't be getting to see a fight happen. The only ones left standing there were Tobin, Clarke, Finn, Jasper and his friend who introduced himself as Monty. Wells went back into the drop ship to cool off a bit.

"So all five of us are going to go to Mount Weather to gather supplies?" Finn asked.

"Make that six." Octavia said as she skipped up to the group.

"What happened to making the privileged do all the work," Tobin sneered as she narrowed her eyes at the girl. 

"That was before I realized how far up my ass by brother was going to be," Octavia replied.

"Alright whatever, the more people we have the more supplies we can carry. Lets get this show on the road shall we, times a wasting." Tobin clapped her hands together as Clarke rolled up the map and took lead.

Tobin was still uneasy about going into the woods without knowing what was out there, and she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Ultimately, she decided against voicing her concerns because either way, they needed those supplies from Mount Weather.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They were barely a couple of miles into the trek when everyone started to slow down, already tired from the little ways they've walked. Octavia was dragging her feet, Jasper tripping over rocks and roots, Finn humming some weird tune and Clarke was blatantly showing her irritation towards the group grumbling under her breath that they should be moving faster. The only one not getting on Tobin's own nerves was Monty, as he was informing her of some of the vegetation he was able to identify and their possible uses. 

Despite being annoyed, the hike through the woods was oddly peaceful in Tobin's opinion. So much so that she was able to get lost in her thoughts as she followed along with the group. Looking down at the locket her father gave her before she was loaded onto the drop ship she thought about her birth parents. She always knew her current mom and dad weren't her birth parents but they were the ones who raised her since she was a month old, so she never thought of them as anything less. 

Tobin only asked a handful of times as she grew up what happened to her birth parents, but was never told more than that they were floated for some crime. As a result, Tobin was given to her current parents as they couldn't conceive a child of their own. She knew better than to be ungrateful for having Leila and Alexander Richardson raise her. She couldn't have asked for better parents than them. But a part of her always wondered about her origin. 

Tobin examined the locket. It was silver and no bigger than a checker board piece. On the bottom of the front side of the it in small scripted text was the name  _"Williams"._ As she opened it she looked at the two pictures of the man and woman more closely now. The man had dark skin like Wells. He also had a strong jaw and sharp hazel eyes. His hair was dark and kept short and neat. Tobin's eyes flicked over to the woman. Her features were softer than the mans and her skin much fairer. She had bright grey eyes a lot like Tobin's own and her hair was dark brown and full of curls. With a deep sigh Tobin closed the locket wishing she knew more about them. 

Her attention was brought back to the group when Finn asked everyone what crime put them in the Skybox. 

"Our parents worked in the pharmaceutical gardens on Farm Station," Monty began to explain.

"And someone forgot to replace what we took," Jasper said accusingly as he gave Monty a small glare.

"And someone has apologized like, 1,000 times," Monty exasperated. They must've had this conversation many times before now. 

"How about you, Octavia?" Jasper pushed as if he didn't already know, "What'd they get you for?"

"Being born," she deadpanned obviously not liking the attention brought onto her, so she shifted it to someone else, "And you Tobin?" 

"I-uh-" but before she could answer Clarke motioned for them to hurry up from where she was, a good thirty feet in front of them. She was kneeling down behind a bush and as they approached she put a single finger to her lips to warn them to be quiet. Peering around the bush they saw what had captivated the blonde’s attention. It was a deer grazing on some grass. Tobin was relieved to finally see another living thing on the ground because she was beginning to worry that Earth truly was irradiated and it would only be a matter of time before they dropped dead. But this proof that they could possibly survive down here put a gleam of hope in her eyes. 

Finn tried to inch up towards the animal to get a closer look only to step on a twig causing it to snap. The deer shot its head up looking in their direction and none of them were prepared for what they saw next. It had two faces half mushed together. The small group all flinched upon seeing the mutation which only spooked the deer more and caused it to run off into the woods.

"Well that was gross," Jasper grunted with his lips curled up in disgust.

"That could've been dinner," Tobin sent a slight glare his way and then flitted her eyes over to Finn who had drawn the attention of the deer in the first place.

"C'mon lets keep going, we have too much ground to cover still," Clarke stated.

After a couple more minutes of silent walking Finn piped up again sharing something him and everyone else has been thinking about since they've landed.

"So... why send us down today after 97 years? What changed?"

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did," Octavia answered. "I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm on the ground."

"Maybe they found something on a satellite," Monty theorized, "you know, like an old weather satellite or-" 

"It wasn't a satellite. The Ark is dying," Clarke interrupted causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks.

"At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support. Maybe four now that we're gone," she continued to explain.

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, and floated your old man?" Finn questioned. Everyone was looking to Clarke for her answer now.

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The Council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public anyways, but then the guards showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk to send us all down here because we we're going to die anyways. None of the 100 were going to be integrated back into society."

"Woah..." Tobin let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Today was supposed to be my last day… I thought I was supposed to be getting my trial when I was collected to go on the drop ship. I could have been floated instead of standing on the ground right now. I guess I have your dad to thank for still having my life then huh?"

Clarke just gave her a small smile. "You can thank Finn too. He pushed up the drop date with his space walk that wasted a months worth of oxygen." 

"My man," Tobin chuckled as she patted him on the back. 

"We should probably set up camp, it's getting dark out and we don't want to be walking around when we can't see what’s around us," Monty suggested.

"Good idea,” everyone murmured in agreement exhausted from their journey and the lack of food they’ve had all day.

Tobin sighed when she found a decent rock to sit on, relief flooding through her body when her legs no longer had to bare any more weight. Rubbing at her calf muscles she then unlaced her boots taking them off along with her socks. Tobin hissed at the sight of multiple blisters on the heels of her feet. There wasn't much she could do for them other than hope they don't burst and get infected. She couldn’t wait for the day when her skin toughened up and would be used to the strenuous labor and long days of walking in the future.

“Jasper and I are going to go have a look around. See if there is anything edible around here, we’ll need all the energy we can get if we want to continue looking for Mount Weather tomorrow,” Monty informed the group before he and Jasper disappeared back into the woods.

Tobin looked to the others, Octavia and Finn were off to the side no doubt flirting with each other and Clarke was absorbed in the map probably making sure they were still going in the right direction. With nothing else to do Tobin decided to take it upon herself to attempt to start a fire. Hopefully it would keep any unwanted visitors away for the night and help keep them warm seeing that they had no bed rolls or sleeping bags. Tobin walked around gathering as many dry branches she could find along with some twigs, dried grass and leaves to use as kindling. She knew the basics of how to build a fire from her Earth Skills class but reading instructions from a text book is a lot different than actually performing the task. It wasn’t like they could practice making fires on the Ark either with the limited oxygen supply.

After several failed attempts, a lot of elbow grease, and multiple splinters in her hands Tobin was finally able to catch some embers in her kindling nest. Quickly she transferred it over to the branches she had set up and started blowing to get it to catch more. Tobin let out a cheer and threw a fist into the air when the fire built up around the branches and was fully coming to life.

“Did you just make that?” Clarke asked, a look of bewilderment stretching across her face.

“Hell yeah,” Tobin grinned. She had a proud gleam in her eye as she stared down at her handy work.

“Damn girl, that’s impressive. Where’d you learn how to do that?” Finn asked.

“Some of us actually paid attention in Earth Studies,” Tobin shrugged.

“Well sorry some of us never thought we would see the day where we weren’t living in a floating metal box,” laughed Finn.

Suddenly Jasper came bustling into their camping area managing to trip over yet another root. “Gather round! Gather round my dear ole friends. We’ve picked some of the finest plants for us to feast on tonight! I give you the hardy dandelion, some partridge berries and some good ole shepherds purse,” Jasper presented each of the plants a little too over-dramatically for Tobin’s liking but the rest of the group got a kick out of his act.

“They aren’t the tastiest but they get the job done,” Monty quietly added.

The rest of the night they sat around the fire and exchanged some stories of their lives back on the Ark. Splitting the plants up into equal portions they all quickly ate what they had. It barely filled any of them up but it at least ceased their hunger pains.

“I’ll take first watch,” Finn volunteered as they were all settling down to rest for the night.

Tobin shrugged off her jacket and bunched it up to use as a makeshift pillow. Clearing some rocks and twigs out of the way she laid out next to the fire alongside everyone else. Not used to the sounds of the forest around her Tobin couldn’t seem to relax. Restlessly she shifted onto her back and stared up at the stars wondering if one of them could be the Ark. Knowing that the Ark had a limited oxygen supply worried Tobin.  _Would they start to kill off some of the population to give them more time? Or send others down after them?_ T obin hoped it was the latter. It had been years since she saw her mom. Her dad she saw at least every couple of weeks when he managed to be put on food delivery for the prisoners. She would give anything to at least tell her mom one last time that she loved her. Tobin felt tears stinging at her eyes but stubbornly blinked them away. She took a deep breath to calm herself.  _No showing any weakness._

Eventually Tobin manage to fall asleep with dreams plagued with images of her parents and others from the Ark floating around in space.

* * *

 

 At the sounds of a bush near by rustling Tobin was startled awake. She bolted up from where she was laying on the ground dazed and confused by her surroundings. When she realized she was no longer in her cell on the Ark all her memories from the events that unfolded the day before rushed to the front of her mind. Looking at the others who were all still asleep she figured Finn must’ve passed out before he woke up someone else to take his place on watch duty.

All of a sudden, the feeling of being watched washed over Tobin again. She tried scanning the surrounding trees, shrubs and bushes for anything out of the ordinary but found nothing. After giving the others a couple more minutes of sleep, she decided it was time for them to wake up and get a move on. The sooner they get to Mount Weather, grab supplies and get back to the drop ship the better. Everyone rose rather easily. Clarke nearly head-butted Tobin as she startled awake when Tobin shook her shoulder, Jasper on the other hand took a couple slaps to the face to get him to wake from his deep slumber.

About another mile into their journey they hit a river that was too deep for them to safely cross on foot. Since none of them can swim they had to try and figure out another way to get to the other side.

“We could build a boat,” Octavia suggests.

“Do you know how to build one?” Monty asks even though he already knows the answer.

“Well… no, but it can’t be that hard right?” Octavia replies with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Hey! I think I found something that could get us across!” Finn yells as he reaches up into a tree and pulls out a thick vine. “We can swing across!”

“How do we know it won’t break?” Clarke asks with a frown.

“Only one way to find out,” Tobin grunts as she climbs up to where Finn is at on top of the rocks.

“You going to show us how it’s done?” Finn smirks at her.

Tobin grabs the vine from Finn and takes a deep breath as she looks down at the current of the river. If the vine doesn’t hold she drowns, but if they can’t make it to the other side they won’t be able to get the supplies from Mount Weather.

“Here goes nothing,” Tobin mutters.

“Just don’t forget to let go when you get to the other side Tarzan.” Finn laughs as he gives her a clap on the shoulder.

Tobin makes sure she has a good grip before backing up a little bit so she can have a running start. Pushing her shoulders back and raising her chin she sets off with three long strides before jumping off the edge of the rock. She swings across and before the vine starts bringing her back the other way she lets go. Quickly, she realizes she over shot the clearing on the other side and is now set to land in the bushes.

“Shit shit shit!” Tobin starts flailing her arms to make sure her momentum doesn’t carry her too far forward into a face plant. As she tumbles onto the ground and out of sight from the rest of the group she hears everyone calling her name. Tobin climbs back out with a couple of bruises and scrapes but otherwise she is fine. Relief washes over everyone’s faces when they see that she is okay. The group chuckles at the dramatic bow Tobin gives for her performance.

As Tobin goes to throw the vine back over for the rest of them to swing over as well, she suddenly gets the feeling something is off. Like earlier it’s as if someone is watching her but again, she can’t see anything out of the ordinary. Before she can voice her concern to the rest of the group she sees something hurtling towards her. Tobin manages to duck out of the way enough for it to not hit her square in the chest. However, it still ends up lodging itself into her right shoulder just below the collar bone, knocking her straight back onto the ground.

“Tobin!” The others on yell to her on the other side of the river.

That’s when Tobin sees them. Hidden figures in the trees making their way down no doubt to go after the rest of the group.

“Run!” Tobin grunts as she tries to sit up. “Get out of here!” They seem to get the point that they have no way to defend themselves from the danger and turn to run in the direction they came from. As much as Tobin hates being left behind there is no use in them all dying. They need to get back to the dropship to warn the others.

“Fucking hell,” Tobin moans as pain pulses through her right shoulder and down her arm. When she looks over at what struck her, she sees a spear sticking out. Without thinking she removes the impalement and applies pressure as blood immediately starts gushing out of the wound. Tobin grunts and rolls over onto her side and staggers back to her feet. Knowing her attackers will soon be on her, she tries to run deeper into the woods on her side of the river. She doesn’t get far before she starts to feel the affects of the blood loss from her wound. A black haze is creeping over the edges of her vision as she becomes more and more light headed. Not watching where she is placing her feet Tobin trips over a rock, losing her balance and goes tumbling down a small hill. She crashes sideways into a large boulder, resulting in more pain erupting throughout her side. She is sure she managed to break a couple of ribs. Tobin attempts to get her feet back under her but the dizziness is too much and she just falls back down. The last think Tobin sees before blackness takes over is a masked figure leaning over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final product of chapter two. As you can tell Tobin is the one who gets captured by the Grounders on their quest to Mount Weather rather than Jasper. Stay tuned to find out what goes down.  
> Feel free to leave comments and I'm always open to critiques and suggestions.  
> Thanks!  
> -Liz


	3. Chapter 3

“ _We’ve captured one of them General_ ,” the scout reported. “ _They were crossing over the river. It seemed like they were unaware of the village they were heading into, but from the conversations we overheard as we followed them it sounded like they were trying to get to Mount Weather_.”

“ _And the prisoner?_ ”

_“Wounded. A warrior protecting the village hit her with a spear.”_

_“Will she die of her wounds?”_

_“We don’t think so.”_

_“Bring her to here to Ton DC. Then we shall wait for the Commanders orders.”_

_“Sha General Indra,”_ the scout bowed his head and made his way back out to regroup with the warriors who held the prisoner.

* * *

 

*Back at the drop ship*

Clarke, Finn, Octavia, Jasper, and Monty finally could see the outskirts of their camp around the drop ship. After non-stop running they stumble through the tree line only to find chaos reigning down. Wells had Murphy in a headlock with a knife to his throat as everyone else formed a ring around them urging the fight to go on.

“Wells!” Clarke ran down to the scene, the others hot on her tail, “Let him go!”

Wells shoved Murphy to the ground only to have Murphy spring straight back up snarling and lunging back at him. Bellamy finally interfered telling him to stand down.

“Where’s the food?” Bellamy demanded shifting his attention back over to Clarke.

“We didn’t make it to Mount Weather,” Finn panted as he was still trying to catch his breath from their hasty return.

“What the hell happened out there then?”

“We were attacked.”

“Attacked? By what? Are you okay?” Wells asked, his eyes full of concern, flitting over them all stopping at Clarke, obviously looking for injuries.

“It’s not a what that attacked us but rather a who,” Finn corrected. “It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn’t the last grounder.”

“It’s true,” Clarke supported Finns statement, turning to face everyone in the camp. “Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here. Survivors.”

Harper then shoved her way to the front of all the delinquents, “Where’s Tobin?” she asked, frowning-confused why her friend hadn’t returned with the others.

“The grounders took her,” Jasper grimaced, suddenly interested in a rock in the dirt he was pushing around with his foot.

“And you just left her behind?!” Harper seethed with anger.

“There was nothing we could do!” Finn tried to defuse the situation, “they threw a spear at her with pin point accuracy from 300 feet away. We had nothing to defend ourselves with.”

“So more than likely she’s already dead,” Bellamy shrugged.

“No, she was still alive. She told us to run. To leave her behind,” Octavia said, regret lacing her voice.

Clarkes eyes dropped only to notice that Wells was no longer wearing the wrist band they had all received. “Where’s your wrist band?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Ask him,” Wells nodded his in Bellamy’s direction.

“How many.”

“Twenty-four and counting,” Murphy smirked.

“You idiots,” Clarke hissed. “Life support on the Ark is failing. That’s why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there!”

“We’re stronger than you think,” Bellamy argued, seemingly trying to reassure the group of the delinquents more than he was Clarke. “Don’t listen to her, she’s one of the privileged. If they come down, she’ll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. And we are not prisoners anymore! You’re survivors! I say the grounders should worry about us!” Bellamy yelled getting a roar of cheers from the delinquents in return.

Clarke couldn’t take anymore of their foolishness and stormed away, Harper, Monty and Jasper following.

“What do we do now?” Harper asked clearly wanting to know what the plan was involving Tobin.

“Now we go after Tobin.”

* * *

 

*Ton DC*

Indra watched as a group of her warriors dragged the prisoner into Ton DC and tied her to a post in the middle of the village. She was a young girl, not quite a child but certainly not as seasoned as her warriors either. Analyzing her appearance from a distance, the girl’s complexion was slightly lighter than the generals and her hair was dark and wavy. She seemed to be slightly more muscular than what she heard from her scouts’ reports about the others that fell from the sky. Deciding until the prisoner regained consciousness before approaching her, Indra made her way back to her tent to speak to the warriors who had intercepted the sky people from coming across the neighboring village.

It wasn’t until dusk began to fall that Tobin started to flutter her eyes open.

“Argh-fuckinshi…” she groaned. Slowly sitting up from her slumped position Tobin realized her arms were restricted behind her back around a wooden pole. She hissed as tried shifting into a more comfortable position only to pull at the wound on her shoulder. She couldn’t be sure if it had scabbed over with her clothing in the way but the fact that she was awake now reassured her that the bleeding at least slowed down.

Before Tobin had anymore time to gather her bearings, she was being approached by a woman wearing dark armor flanked by two tall and bulky masked figures. By the time the woman was standing before her Tobin could also make out the sharp tattoo round her right eye along with what looked to be black face paint smudged over her eyelids and down her cheeks.

“Gyon op, Honon,” the woman spat.

“I-er.. I don’t understand,” Tobin whispered looking up at the woman from where she sat.

The woman only seemed further agitated by Tobin’s lack of understanding and grunted while giving some sort of unspoken command to the two other warriors. Stepping forward they grabbed Tobin by her upper arms hoisting her roughly to her feet.

Tobin clenched her teeth together, sure that if her wound was closed it was now reopened, due to the blood she could feel trickling down her abdomen. The woman walked closer to Tobin giving her an intimidating glare, now merely inches away. Tobin wasn’t one to back down so she set her shoulders back, raised her chin and held the fierce woman’s gaze. To her surprise the other woman withdrew her stare first. After narrowing her eyes at her the warrior woman barked out an order to the two men behind her and strode away.

Tobin wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or scared. For all she knew she may have just been sentenced to death, but that didn’t seem to be the case. The two burly men in masks seemed to take position as guards in front of her with their hands resting on the hilts of the swords hung at their waists.

Indra wasn’t sure if she wanted to allow the prisoner the knowledge that her people could understand the same language the sky people spoke. She knew it was something they could use to their advantage. In the end Indra would rather be safe than sorry so she would leave the matter for the Commander to decide. Indra was mildly impressed with the strength the girl was showing, it was obvious she was in pain but she at least attempted to hide any source of weakness which is a pretty hard feat when you’re bound to a pole.

She turned away from the girl to give quick orders to her warriors, “ _watch over the girl, make sure she doesn’t try to do anything foolish and keep her standing.”_ Indra knew that the more tired and uncomfortable the prisoner is the easier it will be for them to get information from her later.

Before she could enter her tent, another scout came skidding to a halt in front of her. He informed her that a group of the sky children have left their camp again. From what they could tell it seemed as though they were heading back to the location where they captured the girl, probably to search for her.

Indra released a low growl. These sky children were like pests coming into their territory unwelcome.

“Let them think she is dead. There should be some boars blood left from the last hunt. Collect some along with a personal belonging from the girl.”

* * *

 

Tobin lifted her head at the sound of someone approaching. It took some time before her eyes could focus on the figure due to the dehydration and continued blood loss. She shifted on her feet when she recognized that it wasn’t the woman from before but another masked grounder. He said nothing as he walked up to her, didn’t even look her in the eye. He went straight behind her to where her arms were bound. Tobin couldn’t tell what was happening until she felt something cold and hard press into her skin under the metal cuff on her wrist. When she realized he was trying to remove it she felt panic settle into the pit on her stomach.

“No. No! You can’t do that, stop it!” she tried to plea- being bound to the post gave her little to no room to struggle and keep him away. The wrist band was the only connection she had left to the Ark and it was the only way her mom and dad knew she was okay. She didn’t understand why they wanted to take it off and she tried to get through to him some more but her cries were falling onto deaf ears. When she heard the pop followed by the quick release of the cuffling suddenly Tobin burst, all the emotions she’s been trying to keep bottled up since woke flooded out of her. She screamed at the warrior as he retreated back the way he came from. Feeling tears running down her cheeks she tried to reign in her emotions and compose herself. Now was not a time to show weakness.

The scout hadn’t expected such a reaction from the girl over the object he now possessed. All he knew is that he had seen all the sky children wearing them, so he figured it would be easy enough for them to identify when they came across the bloody scene set up to make them believe their comrade was dead.

* * *

 

*Back at the drop ship*

“You ready Finn,” Clarke asked ash she finished packing the rest of her makeshift medical supplies that consisted of ripped up fabric, a bottle of clean water, and a jagged knife made from a piece of the drop ship that broke off.

“Yep, let’s go get our Tarzan back,”

“We’re coming with!” Jasper said as he ran up with Monty on his side.

“I’m sorry guys but I can’t have you go. You both grew up on Farm Station and Monty you were being recruited by Engineering. You’re too important. We need you two to work on food and communications, not risking your lives,” Clarke reasoned before she and Finn walked out of the drop ship.

“You guys leaving?” Harper and Octavia simultaneously asked when they saw the pair. They both looked at each other before speaking again “We’re coming too.”

“Like hell you are O, no way I’m letting you near those savages,” Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest.

Knowing Bellamy was just going to be a pain if she allowed Octavia to tag along again Clarke convinced her to take charge at camp and get people to start building up a wall. Octavia wasn’t happy with the idea of staying behind but she understood that they needed all the protection they could get now that they knew they weren’t alone.

“But we could use you Bellamy. I hear you have a gun.”

“I do,” Bellamy lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal the pistol tucked into the belt of his pants.

“Good. Follow me.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I know how much you want the rest of these kids to follow you. And if you show them that you’re willing to risk yourself for one of them you’ll gain their utmost respect.”

“Fine. Murphy you’re coming too.”

They were almost back at the river where Tobin was captured when Murphy decided it was about time to voice his opinion.

“So why exactly are we risking all of our lives to save this girl’s. Didn’t Finn say they could throw spears with pinpoint accuracy?”

“Because Tobin is our people. Wouldn’t you want us to come back for you if you were taken?” Clarke scoffed.

“And the girl is smart, she was a sixth year Earth Skills before she was put in lock up. We need her,” Finn added.

The group had managed to get across the river a bit farther upstream so they didn’t have to swing across. Walking alongside the flowing water they were all visibly tensing up. No one knew what to expect. As the group came up to the spot where Tobin was injured before they abandoned her, they followed the trail of blood that led into the tree lines. Not even ten feet into the woods did they come across the scene that made their stomachs drop. There was a huge pool of blood, no way anyone could survive that much blood loss.

“Guys…” Finn bent over and picked up the piece of metal that caught his eye.

It was Tobin’s wrist cuff.

Harper had been trying to hold off the bile that was rising in her throat, but it was a losing battle. She doubled over and gagged no longer being able to look at the bloody scene where her friend had obviously been killed.

“So, she’s dead. What a waste of time,” Murphy huffed seemingly bored, “Can we go back now?”

“We could continue to Mount Weather, I mean we came all this way already,” Bellamy suggested.

“No way, if they did this to Tobin… I don’t think it’s safe to go on. We need more weapons. One gun with a single round of bullets isn’t going to cut it.” Finn said as he pocketed the metal cuff.

“He’s right,” Clarke sighed “we need to be able to defend ourselves if we will even stand a chance against the grounders.”

The loss of one of their own hit the group hard. They trudged back to the drop ship in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter three. Kind of a bit of a filler just so that we could get to the juicy parts coming up. Anything that was italicized was spoken in Trigedasleng. I'm going to try my best to incorporate the actual language but obviously for the longer dialogue between grounders I can't.  
> I'm also going to start backing off following the episodes as closely as I have. If you couldn't tell the events that have happened so far have come directly from the first two episodes in season 1.
> 
> Translations:  
> Gyon op, Honon - Get up, prisoner.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobin wasn’t sure how it was possible after being tied up for two days given little to no water, but she was drenched in sweat. Her whole body ached and from her fingertips all the way up to her right shoulder throbbed along to the beat of her heart. Not once was she allowed to sit either, anytime she tried she’d be thumped in the side with the flat of one of the guard’s swords. Barely conscious, Tobin slumped as far as she could without risk of being struck again-her legs burned underneath her body looking for the slightest bit of relief. Tobin was beyond exhausted with her head hung-tucking her chin into her chest, her eyes barely open.

A part of her hoped they’d get it over with and kill her already. But there was still too much within her still willing to fight to survive.

Too out of it to realize she was even being approached Tobin flinched when she felt a hand lift her chin off of her chest. She wasn’t sure if it was the fever coursing through her body causing her to be delirious, but the second her eyes fluttered open she was met with the most beautiful pair of golden-brown eyes staring back at her.

* * *

 

Indra was looking over the records of the villages current stocks they were building up for the winter when she received word that the Commander’s former mentor, General of the capitals guard and an old friend had just arrived at Ton DC.

“ _Onya! It has been too long. I hope your journey here was without any trouble,”_ Indra greeted, clasping the arm of the tall dirty blonde as she dismounted her steed.

“ _Sha, it was. You know why I’m here, where is the prisoner?_ ” getting straight to business.

Indra showed her to the post that the girl was bound to. “ _Her people only speak Gonasleng so I have limited any interactions with her thus far, I wasn’t sure if Heda would have wanted to risk the knowledge getting back to the sky people.”_

 _“You’ve done well Indra, I’ll be taking over from_ -“ Anya narrowed her eyes as they approached the girl, slumped over and practically hanging limp on the wooden post. If it weren’t for her shallow breathing Anya would’ve thought she was dead. The girl was clearly running a very high fever as her clothes were soaked in sweat and her body shivering. Kneeling down Anya gently placed her hand under the girls chin and lifted her head. She sucked in a breath when she was met with the unfocused yet sharp, grey eyes of the girl.

 _“How do you expect us to get information from her if she is barely coherent_ ,” Anya seethed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“ _I wasn’t about to waste our medical supplies on the girl when she wouldn’t have lived to see the day after her interrogation anyways,”_ Indra began to argue.

 _“You just assumed the Commander would throw away the girl like that? Not even consider the advantage of having her in future situations with the sky children?”_ Not allowing Indra the chance to defend her own actions Anya whipped back around to the guards on either side of the sick girl and ordered them to bring her to the healers immediately. She would have thought Indra to not be so foolish but was obviously wrong.

The moment they released Tobin’s bounds she fell face first onto the ground. She didn’t have the energy to even make a sound as someone hoisted her up into their arms and carried her limp body further into the village.

It concerned Anya that the girl barely put up a fight. She knew how dangerous infected wounds could be and had felt the scorching temperature the girl’s body was running even before she touched her. Anya wasn’t sure whether the worry settling like a brick in her stomach was from the fact that the girl may die before they get the information they need out of her, or that she may never get to see those grey eyes again. She had never seen any others like them, sure some of her people were known to have blue eyes (even those were rare) but these were different. The moment they fluttered open Anya felt like they were piercing right through her. There had only ever been one other pair that had the same affect and they were starkly different; the girl’s grey and the others a deep green.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, she made quick strides over to the healer’s tent. She only had one purpose here anyways and it was to gather information on the sky people from the prisoner and if Anya deemed the girl to be possibly useful for further circumstances, she was to bring her back to Polis.

Upon entering the tent Anya’s ears were met with the mixed sounds of someone grunting and another lowly whimpering. A mused smile fell on her lips when she found that the healer, who was also a good friend of Anya’s, Nyko was having an issue keeping the girl still as he tried to treat her.

“ _How is she?_ ” Anya asked.

“ _Well it could be worse. Her wound is infected but I don’t think it is bad enough for her to lose the arm. If I can drain it, and get her temperature down she should be fine. But she won’t stay still,”_  Nyko gruffs trying to get a better grip on the writhing body, “ _I need two hands to work on the wound. Do you think you can help hold her down for me?”_

Anya snorted as she raised her eyebrows at the burly man.

Knowing what she was thinking Nyko gave her an accusing but friendly glare, “ _What, she is strong for her size.”_

“ _The girl is barely conscious.”_ Nyko just rolled his eyes at her. To Anya’s surprise the second she tried pinning down the girl’s wrists on either side of her she began to thrash on the wooden table. Nyko wasn’t wrong either, she was stronger than she looked even in her sickly state.

Nyko returned the amused look Anya had given him mere moments ago.

Anya decided she needed better leverage to hold the girl down; she unstrapped the sheath that held her sword at her waist placing it to the side and mounted the table-straddling the girl’s hips. From there she leaned down and again pinned the girl’s wrists to her side. The girl still twisted underneath her but now Anya was able to keep her shoulder from jostling around too much so Nyko could treat it. Her eye’s knitted together as she was able to get a closer look at the girl’s features. She had a sharp jawline but the rest of her facial features were rather soft. And her skin looked untouched, in fact the only blemish was a small scar that went through her eyebrow. Anya wasn’t about to lie to herself, the girl was indeed beautiful.

Anya’s attention flashed back to Nyko as she watched him unsheathe his knife and cut open the girl’s shirt and a strange looking breast binding. Usually she is not one to care about nudity as she grew up in the ranks of her fellow warriors, often undressing and redressing in their armor in front of each other. There is no need nor time for modesty during battle preparations. But for whatever reason, in this current moment, Anya felt the need to avert her gaze. To allow the girl her privacy, even though she was probably in such a fever induced haze that she would have no future recollection of this moment of vulnerability. So instead Anya focused on the girls face again. Her forehead was glossy with sweat, bits of hair clinging to it. Anya could see her eyes swimming under their lids in distress.

It wasn’t until Nyko let out a single cough that Anya realized he had finished; the wound cleaned, stitched and dressed.

“Now we just wait for the fever to break,” Nyko not bothering with speaking in Trigedasleng as the girl was clearly completely unconscious now. She had been for some time but Anya was too caught up in her own thoughts to have noticed.

“How is our Leksa?” Nyko asks while cleaning his hands off in a bowl of water. The woman he once knew to be a mere Trikru girl now the fierce Commander of the Coalition had always held a special place in his heart. It had been some time since he last saw her. Often dealing with quarrels between ambassadors of different clans, the ongoing issues with Azgeda, the Ice Nation clan, and the Mountain Lexa had little to no free time to leave the capital.

“She is well, although concerned about what these children who fell from the sky means for us. As am I,” Anya stated as she dismounted from the table-eyebrows knitting together. “We know nothing of them besides that they are loud, inexperienced and constantly fighting with each other. If we leave them to themselves it is possible they will just die off in time.”

“Do you think they are the only ones of their people?”

“No. And that’s what Leksa is worried most about and why she needs to wake up,” Anya’s gaze falling on the girl strewn across the table now covered in furs.

“I will do my best to get her well as soon as possible,” Nyko reassured.

* * *

 

Tobin woke up without any perception of time or place. The first thing she truly registered through the haze her mind produced was how heavy her body felt. Blinking her eyes repetitively as they felt like cement had sealed them shut. Tobin craned her neck to get a look at her surroundings-suddenly confused why she was in a tent rather than bound to the post. Had the other delinquents rescued me? Doubting their ability to have constructed such a nice and effective looking tent, and noticing the furs that covered her, they surely could not have hunted and skinned so many animals in the short amount of time they have already been on the ground.

Thoroughly confused Tobin slowly began to sit up, now noticing she was completely topless minus the bandage that wound about her torso and around her shoulder and her locket still secure around her neck. Looking over the tabletops in her vicinity for something to cover herself with she found a dark worn t-shirt made from what looked to be multiple types of fabric. She managed to get it over her head but struggled with lifting her right arm through the sleeve. Tobin was concentrating so hard on trying to figure out how to get her arm through the sleeve that she didn’t notice someone else stepping into the tent.

Tobin acknowledged their presence when she jumped at the feeling of a cold hand lifting her right arm from behind and helping guide it through the sleeve of the shirt.

“Er- thanks,” Tobin muttered-her body tensing in the presence of another. As the unknown person walked around the table and sat in the chair in front of her Tobin could feel her eyes involuntarily widen a little. The woman was dressed in armor similar to the darker skinned woman. Her facial features were sharp. Eyes surrounded by the same dark paint or was it charcoal? That she had seen others around the village wear. Her eyes were a warm golden brown yet they were staring at her dangerously. And at the same time, they felt oddly familiar. Tobin wasn’t sure why because she had never seen this woman in her life.

Finally breaking the silence, Anya spoke up impassively, “You’ve been out for two days.”

Along with the further widening of her eyes, Tobin’s jaw dropped slightly. She was uncertain whether the surprise she felt was from the fact that she’s been asleep for two days straight or that this woman had just spoken in English. Probably a combination of both.

Anya found herself to be somewhat amused at the girl’s blatant show of emotions but didn’t let her own show. Keeping a straight face she leaned forward watching the girl squirm a little under her scrutiny.

“There are some things you need to learn. I do not like my patience being tested so be sure you understand these things quickly,” Anya waited for the girl to acknowledge what she had just stated and was answered with a quick nod. “You are dead to your people, so don’t be expecting a rescue. Your status here in this village is as a prisoner and as such you will be restricted to your tent and being at my side. Don’t even think about trying to escape. I promise you that you will get no farther than two steps before you are stopped and know the punishment for such an act will be far from enjoyable.” Anya paused to check that the girl was still following along. “If I ask you a question I expect an honest answer, don’t bother trying to lie, I will know if you do. If you prove yourself to be trustworthy and useful you will be allowed to live, if not then death will be your destiny. Ultimately, the choice is yours.”

Tobin couldn’t help the fact that her shoulders hunched forward and her eyes dropped to the floor upon hearing the information given to her. A part of her wanted to fight to get back to the drop ship but she now knew that was no longer her place. Her dad’s voice was ringing in the back of her mind telling her to look out for herself first, to forget about the other delinquents. She needed to accept, for her own survival, that she was, once again, a prisoner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back, sorry for the hiatus. Honestly I got a little bored of writing and got super busy between work and school. But lately for whatever reason I've been really into it again. The creative juices are flowing, I know exactly where I want to take this story so hopefully I can keep it regularly up to date! This chapter is kinda a filler and sets up the next couple chapters where it will definitely get more interesting and I'm super excited to share it with you guys. Hope you enjoy!

Tobin was left to her own devices in the healer’s tent, not alone of course. There were two guards posted outside and a big burly man shuffling around the tent doing what she assumed was organizing supplies for whenever he would need to help his next patient. Tobin found it amusing that a man of his size and scary demeanor was a healer. His hands were almost as big as her head. Not knowing his name Tobin deemed it fit to refer to him as Sasquatch for now.

The woman who seems to be in charge of her had left the tent after they were interrupted by a young warrior coming in and speaking in a tongue Tobin could not understand. She thought she could hear some words that sounded similar to other languages she had studied back on the Ark when she was younger, before she was thrown into a cell, but she couldn’t be sure. It was an interesting language that was for sure. Tobin couldn’t help but intently stare trying to make some sense of the words being spoken. Whatever what was said the woman didn’t look happy about it and stormed out after barking something at Sasquatch. Probably telling him to keep an eye on their new prisoner.

Watching the healer gather clothe haphazardly thrown around the tent Tobin mustered up some courage to speak to the sasquatch, “can I help? I mean I’m a prisoner right, might as well make use of me,” she slightly mumbled.

Nyko stopped his task for a moment, slightly surprised the young girl offered her help.

In all honesty, Tobin was not one who liked to sit still, she had always been a task oriented person and if she didn’t have something to do she’d become quite fidgety and bored. Turning back to pick up more clothe Tobin assumed he might not know English. Sighing at not having anything to keep her busy she swung her feet from the wooden table she sat on. Not a moment later a pile of clothe was dropped beside her and before she could look up a gruff voice ordered, “Fold.”

It was slightly a harder task than usual being that she had no use of her right arm at the moment with it being in a sling against her chest, but Tobin took the opportunity to do something useful with gratitude. Nyko sat himself at another table in the tent organizing different medicinal herbs into jars occasionally letting his gaze shift to where the girl sat folding the cloth almost looking content. He was quite curious with the girl. From what he had heard from the scout reports about the people from the sky is that they were young and acted like foolish children; constantly fighting with one another, and had little to no survival skills. If they remained to the area they had landed the warriors would not intervene and the hope was that they would die out by winter from either starvation or by killing each other. This one however didn’t fit in with them. She was strong, she showed that during her feverish state whenever she wouldn’t lie still as he treated her wound and wrapped her bruised ribs. And she was smart, seeming to have accepted her fate as a prisoner to the Commander rather than asking for a death wish-

“Thank you-erm- for saving me... cleaning my wounds and all,” The girl quietly murmured pulling Nyko out of his thoughts.

He huffed before responding, “It isn’t me who you should be thanking, if it had been up to me I would have let you die of your wounds Sky girl.”

“Who should I be thanking then?” Tobin asked Sasquatch, there was a little more boldness and slight venom behind her voice now; digesting the fact that the one who kept her alive was reluctant to do so.

Nyko didn’t answer, rather ignored the girl and went back to his duties. The sky girl was obviously not happy with his answer and he was slightly amused with how easy it was to rile her up. Maybe she was more like the rest of her people than he thought.

Figuring out she wasn’t going to get anything more out of a conversation with the man Tobin went back to folding the pile she had barely made a dent in. The mundane activity almost helped alleviate the anxiety she felt about her situation. If she concentrated enough it was almost as if she as back on the Ark folding laundry with her mother. But that level of concentration couldn’t seem to last as she was constantly distracted by the noise of people moving around the village outside the tent.

It wasn’t until she finally finished the pile that Tobin had realized how much time had passed. She was so engrossed in the task that she didn’t even notice that Sasquatch left the tent and was replaced by the woman from earlier.

Looking up and expecting to see the mountain of a man only to meet the deep brown eyes masked in black paint startled Tobin into almost falling off the table she sat on.

“Jesus! What the- where did he? And you…” Tobin clenched the edge of the table up righting herself again and trying to regain her composure. She thought she saw what was the beginning of a smirk form on the woman’s face only for it to turn completely passive and unreadable again.

“As I hope you haven’t forgotten yet I need you to answer my questions,” Tobin nodded in response, sitting up straighter.

“Your name?” Anya started off with, this question wasn’t one the Commander was seeking for her to relay back but was more so for herself as she found herself curious.

“Tobin.”

“Why do your people invade our lands?”

Tobin fidgeted slightly thinking about her answer, “it wasn’t our intention to invade. We actually didn’t know there was anyone still alive here. Really sending us down was more of an experiment to see if Earth was survivable, and honestly I don’t think they even thought we would have lasted this long,” Tobin looked up to meet the warrior’s eyes only to quickly look away as they pierced right through her.

“So there are more of you from where you come from?”

Tobin could hear from the sound of her already hard tone that she wasn’t going to like the answer, “Yes… a lot more.”

Anya pinched the bridge of her nose. “If they didn’t know we were here before how will they know that you’re all still alive now?”

“Before putting us on the drop ship we were all cuffed with metal bracelets. They basically send individual signals to let them know if we are alive or dead,” at this information Anya’s eyes flicker down to Tobin’s own wrist and narrow seeing that Tobin doesn’t have the cufflink she speaks of.

“Your people took mine off when I was tied to the post… I don’t know why but the rest of my people will think I’m dead now,” Tobin slightly growled, some of the emotions that raged through her when the cuff was first removed sparked in her again. Would the people monitoring the 100’s vitals inform her parents of her presumed death?

“It is better that they think you are dead, otherwise they might be foolish in trying to rescue you only to cause more problems,” Anya spoke. “And now knowing that this link to the rest of your people is what would bring them here what is to stop me from killing those who have invaded already? So the rest of your people don't follow.”

Tobin’s eyes practically bulged out of her head when hearing those words, “you can’t do that!” she blurted out angrily without thinking.

“I can do as I please,” Anya hissed while glaring at the young girl for her outburst.

Tobin quickly stood off the table suddenly not wanting to sit anymore which caused Anya to bolt off her chair as well placing a hand on the hilt of her sword waiting for Tobin to make the next move. Slowly putting her one mobile hand up to show she wasn’t going to try anything Tobin tried to reason with the warrior more.

“I get that we came into your land without permission but you can’t- I mean you shouldn’t just kill us. Being sent down here was a second chance for the 100. If my people didn’t need to know whether the Earth was survivable or not, they would have just killed us themselves. And even if you do kill us they might come down anyways because the home we live in in the Sky is running out of oxygen and dying.”

“Why were you so expendable to them?” Tobin grimaced at this question not wanting to make her case sound any worse than it was but she knew the woman warrior would see right through any lie she told, “We’re all technically criminals,” as if on cue Anya’s eyes narrowed at Tobin showing even less distrust if that was possible. “But some of our crimes weren’t even serious. In the Ark you would be sentenced to death for the simplest things all because the population was too high for the Ark to sustain, and the council would do anything to lower it.”

“And your crime?”

“I stole a pair of shoes from commissary.” Tobin averted her gaze to the ground suddenly getting drawn back into the memory. “They weren’t even for myself. They were for my friend Raven. Her family didn’t have enough money to buy her new ones and the ones she had were full of holes and falling apart. I didn’t have enough money myself so I snuck in and took them. And when they found out they arrested my 13 year old ass and put me in solitary confinement until I turned 18 which was the day I was supposed to face my judgement. I learned not too long ago that I would have just been killed for my crimes if they didn’t need to send us down here.”

Anya was taken aback at the fact that Tobin’s people would sentence children to the rest of their lives in solitary confinement only to skill them in the end for such petty crimes. And the fact that their people didn't seem to care for one another. Children in the clans are always the first to be protected. They hold the fate of the future. So for them to receive such harsh punishment was bewildering. Anya didn't like the sound of Tobin's people and knew she needed to report back to the Commander soon if they were going to make a move on the Sky children. Maybe they could just remove the cufflings instead of killing them all off. Tobin did say that would severe the connection as well making her people assume they had died. However, Anya knew Tobin's own crime was not significant, but she knew nothing about the other delinquent's crimes. They surely wouldn't be allowing murderers into their midst and it definitely made them more of a threat.

Tobin suddenly exhausted from all the emotions brought up having to explain herself and her people let out an involuntary yawn. Anya decided the girl had answered enough of her questions for the day. It was late into the evening anyways and she still had some other things to tend to.

“You’ve done well answering my questions truthfully which goes a long way in your favor, but you are still a prisoner. I will show you to your tent which you are not to leave unless you are told you are needed elsewhere. There will be some food for you in there and a wash bucket if you choose to bathe.” Anya started for the exit of the healer’s tent and Tobin silently followed. She was surprised to see that it was already late into the evening. She wasn’t sure when she had woken up today from her two day long nap but it already felt like forever ago and she was ready to sleep for another two days. “Tomorrow Nyko will collect you in the morning and tend to your wounds again. You are to stay with him until I collect you from him, understand?” Anya turned to look over her shoulder to make sure Tobin was paying attention.

“Yes,” Tobin replied. Although she was practically dragging her feet Tobin was very much interested in the village around her. There were small makeshift buildings made out of scrap metal and tents scattered about. A couple different campfires lit up and grounders walking about either doing their duties or on their way home since the day was almost over. It was hard to see all the fine details because it was getting dark out and they were only walking through what seemed to be a small portion of the village.

What Tobin wasn’t prepared to see as they rounded a corner into the center of camp was Murphy strapped to a pole much like she was when she first got here. Tobin was so shocked with the sight of him and had so many questions reeling around in her head that she stopped dead in her tracks. He was sporting some scratches and bruises and looked a little beat up but he was still standing and didn’t look seriously injured. However, his head was bowed to the ground so he didn’t see her. A part of her wanted to call out to him and she almost did until a stern voice interrupted her thought process.

 _“Tobon”_ it was the first time the woman had said her name and the way she pronounced it wasn’t quite right with her accent but it caught Tobin’s attention immediately. Confused grey eyes met harsh brown ones and Tobin immediately knew better than to ask any questions, not that they would be answered anyways. So she walked over to her captor and followed her the rest of the way to the tent she would sleep in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whatchya think! As always I'm open to constructive criticism so just hit me up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, chapter 6. Hope you all enjoy!  
> Reminder: any dialogue that is italicized is when they are speaking in Trigedasleng.  
> anything that is italicized but not in quotes " " is just thoughts.

Tobin hadn’t slept at all that night. It took her a while to even settle down and stop pacing around in her tent. _Why did they have Murphy? How did they even get him? Why am I not back on a post next to him? What are they going to do to him?_ The questions wouldn’t stop reeling around in her mind.

Tobin would admit she wasn’t the dudes biggest fan but it still worried her that they now had him as well. She was also curious as to why the woman led her past him in the first place. _Am I being tested? Does she think I’ll try to escape with him?_ The thought did cross her mind but she knew in her condition she’d get caught before she would even get him untied. And where would they go? She had no idea where they were in relation to the drop ship so they’d just be lost in the woods. Tobin had worn a path from one end of the tent to the other at this point. The one thing that bugged her the most was the difference in treatment they were receiving. Tobin had been surprised when she was told she was getting her own tent instead of being tied back onto the post.

And then there was the food. Tobin had never tasted anything so good in her life. Everything back on the Ark was tasteless sludge. It’s only purpose was to provide them with the sustenance and nutrients they needed. Tobin decided she would ask Sasquatch, who’s name she’d learned was Nyko, what these different things were because they were delicious. At first, upon seeing the strange looking objects laid out on a metal tray she was skeptical as to what they were, until she got closer and saw the pieces of fruit and a couple slivers of dried meat. Tobin had seen pictures of these things in books and paintings up on the Ark.

Not realizing how hungry and thirsty she was she had finished all the food and drank a whole pitcher of water. _I guess being out cold for two days will do that to ya._

After cleaning up the mess she made Tobin thought she should clean herself up as well. Nyko may have washed and cared for her wounds but the rest of her body was still covered in dried blood and caked with mud. And her hair was a tangled mess.

It took a bit to get her shirt off after undoing her sling and letting her arm hang at her side awkwardly. She hissed as she bumped the wound a couple of times and had to work around the bruised ribs. The degree in how little she could currently move her arm worried Tobin that there could be some permanent muscle damage to her shoulder. Another thing she would have to ask Nyko about tomorrow. Hopefully he would answer her questions rather than ignoring her.

 Once fully undressed, in nothing but the clothe that wrapped her shoulder and chest, Tobin took the bucket of clean water and what looked like a bar of soap and began to strip the dirt and blood from her skin. By the time she was done washing her body Tobin realized she should have started with her hair, because now the water in the bucket was a murky brown color and there was no way she was rinsing her hair in it. So she just settled on brushing her hair through with her fingers. If she had use of both arms she would put in some braids, but for now she was going to have to let it be.

They hadn’t provided her with a new set of clothing so Tobin threw on the pants and boots she had been wearing since the drop ship, and the shirt she was given this morning when she woke up. It wasn’t very thick, and Tobin could tell it was made out of multiple fabrics obviously reused and sewn together.

Knowing she wasn’t going to get any sleep Tobin was left with nothing much else to do but think about her situation and what was in store for her. These people obviously had different intentions for her than they had for Murphy, but what that was she had yet to figure out.

All she really knew is that she had to take care of herself from now on. Yeah it felt like she was betraying her people and the couple of friends she had made in the 100, but at this point there wasn’t much else she could do.

 

* * *

 

“ _I still don’t understand why we’re keeping her alive”_ Indra spat “ _We should kill her and the rest of them. We don’t need another situation like the Mounon, and from what our scouts have reported they are more like them and less like us. What is to happen when the rest of her people arrive.”_

_“The girl is a useful asset, for now she has been willingly providing information on her own people. And that is not your decision to make. Heda has made it clear that as long as she cooperates she lives and if it comes to a battle she may help us gain an advantage-“_

_“Who’s to say she’s not feeding you lies?”_ Indra stopped her pacing to face the other General.

 _“Do you think of me as a fool Indra?”_ Anya growled as she looked up from the knife she was using to pick dirt out from under her nails. Anya could tell Indra was not happy with the current arrangement with the Sky people. She had been grumbling all day about sending warriors just to kill them all.

It was true, that the more information they gathered on the Sky people the more it seemed like these new outsiders were like the Mountain Men. Lexa however gave clear orders not to engage unless necessary. Anya wasn’t sure of her Heda’s intentions, but she knew she herself was very curious about these new people who came from the sky. A part of her mind kept wandering to the girl. Tobin. She had never had a prisoner give away information on their own so easily. Anya was more than prepared to take extra measures in gaining whatever information she needed but the girl had yet to be overly reluctant. Anya could see her hesitance before answering her questions but was pleased that no problems had arisen yet. It was obvious the girl was smart, and had some sense of self preservation.

There was so much more Anya wanted to know personally but she also knew she had to stick to the important questions so she could report back to Heda as soon as possible.

“ _The girl is to live and that is final. As soon as it seems the Sky people have settled in and won’t cause anymore issues I am leaving for Polis to update Heda. The girl will be traveling with me upon Leksa’s orders._ ” Anya finalized before striding out of the tent and back to her own to rest for the night.

“Onya!” the voice of her young second rang out in the darkness followed by quick footsteps. Anya turned in the direction of the noise, a small smile lifting onto her features at seeing her enthusiastic second skid in front of her before stopping.

“Tris,” Anya greeted with a nod of her head. “How was your day training with Gustus.” Anya had left her second with the well-seasoned warrior after their own early morning sparring session. Anya didn’t want the young warrior around the sky prisoner just yet, not sure as to how their little interrogation session was going to turn out.

“Brutal. He had me running laps around the entire village, and then chasing the chickens claiming they would help improve my hand eye coordination! I think he was just trying to make me look like a _goufa_. We ended with a sparring session where I got in a couple of hits on him,” Tris held her head up high, happy she was able to pull off such a feat on the warrior that was three times her size and much more experienced than she was.

“Well obviously he didn’t work you enough or you wouldn’t have half the amount of energy you have now, now would you?” Anya smirked as her second fell into stride next to her. Tris looked a little worried for a moment that the General would send her off to do more training rather than being allowed to rest for the night.

“I suppose it is a good thing he didn’t work you too hard though, as I want you with me tomorrow when I speak to the sky girl again.” Anya decided it would be okay to allow Tris in seeing the interrogation continue. She was confident enough that Tobin wouldn’t try anything and it was important for Tris to gain experience in these kinds of things. The young second had yet to be a part of any interrogations and Tobin’s was a good way to begin. It is more often than not that torture is applied in these kinds of situations to gain the information they are looking for. However, that is not Tobin’s case, and Anya would much rather Tris start in this situation than a bloodier and more intense interrogation.

Anya remembers her first time in an interrogation. She was throw right into the deep end and her mentor even had her participate in the torture as well. She had nightmares for weeks after that.

Tris’s eyes widened upon given this news and she practically tripped over her own feet, “I get to meet her? Oh my god Jarid and the other seconds are going to be so jealous! He said his first told him her eyes are the color of storming clouds. You’ve seen them, are they like storming clouds?” Tris excitedly bounced a little on her feet looking up at her first.

“They are a rather unique color that I’ve never come across before,” Anya responded. “I need you to remember your place tomorrow. You are simply there to observe and learn. This is an important opportunity for you and if you misuse it I will have Gustus do more than make you run laps and chase chickens around Ton DC.”

“Yes Onya,” Tris reined in her enthusiasm although Anya could still tell the young warrior was ready to bubble over in excitement by the huge grin on her face.

Anya and Tris parted ways into their own tents which were perched next to each other and settled in for the night. If all went well tomorrow and the sky children haven’t caused any more trouble, then Anya would be taking Tobin with her back to Polis.

* * *

 

The next morning Nyko walked to Tobin’s tent at dawn carrying a bucket of ice cold water only to be disappointed when he discovered the girl was already awake. Tobin had been sitting on the ground in the tent when Nyko came through the flaps of the tent holding a bucket. She was thoroughly confused when the man let out a huff and dumped the bucket out onto the ground.

“Were you going to pour that on me?” Tobin asked scrambling to her feet as mud splattered at her.

“Come,” was Nyko’s only answer.  Tobin silently followed Nyko through the village back to the healer’s tent. She was surprised when she realized they took a more efficient route than she had last night. This one was quicker and avoided crossing through the center on the village where Murphy was tied to a pole. _So the woman had purposely let me see him._ Tobin thought to herself.

Now that it was lighter out Tobin was able to see more of what was around the village. There were warriors bustling about, other’s carrying out tasks and doing their duties. Tobin was given a variety of looks as she passed by. Some looked at her with curiosity, others with distrust and some with a dangerous glint to their eyes. Tobin tried her best to keep her head down but also wanted to soak in as much as she could of the village. The way these people lived was pretty primitive. From what she could tell they had no electricity. Tobin assumed all technology must’ve been destroyed and practically useless after the Armageddon. Nonetheless, these people seemed to be doing okay for themselves without the use of technology like what was used on the Ark. It was weird no longer having the constant hum of electricity running through power grids around her, and even more strange to be replaced with the sounds of the woodland.

Once they reached the healers tent Nyko told her to sit as he gathered up some supplies to change her bandages. Tobin complied and hopped up onto a table and immediately regretted the rough action as she jostled her injured ribs.

Nyko helped her with removing the shirt and then began to unwrap the cloth that wrapped around her shoulder and upper torso. Tobin’s breath hitched and she tensed when she realized she was going to have to be completely topless in front of the man. Her face blushed tomato red as she tried to cover her breasts as much as she could with her uninjured arm while Nyko put some sort of ointment on the healing wound.

“I’m going to need you to remove your arm for me to rebandage your injuries,” Nyko spoke breaking the silence in the tent. Slowly Tobin uncovered herself moving her arm out of his way so he could finish his work.

The girl was practically a statue and had her eyes screwed shut as Nyko worked the clothe around her chest and shoulder. The healer took pity on her and worked as quickly as possible to put the Tobin out of her misery. He had seen similar behavior in women and girls in other villages who had once been abused. Only confirming his suspicions further Tobin flinched away from him when he tied off the wrap. As soon as he was done she jumped off the table grabbing her shirt putting it on as fast as she could manage.  

“Onya will be here to collect you soon. There is some food over there you can help yourself to.” Nyko addressed Tobin before turning to his work bench and making some salves he had been running low on.

Tobin nodded her head in acknowledgement, not that Nyko would notice with his back turned to her. She walked over to the food but was no longer hungry as she had originally been. Now her stomach just churned with her rising anxiety. Still she grabbed a piece of what she assumed was bread and picked at it not knowing when the next time she would be allowed to eat.

Tobin sat as far as she could from Nyko. The whole ordeal had her stuck in her head; reliving memories she didn’t want to relive. By the time she finished her piece of bread the tent flaps opened and the woman who’s name she now knew was Anya walked in.

At first Anya thought the girl wasn’t in the healer’s tent when she entered, and was about to yell at Nyko asking where she was until she caught sight of her at the table in the far corner of the tent. Tobin didn’t so much as glance at Anya but got up and silently followed the woman clad in thick leathers and a light armor out of the tent. Anya didn’t find the behavior completely unusual as the girl was a prisoner after all, but it was the way her eyes kept flickering in the direction of the healer. And the almost defensive stance the girl had that made Anya know something must have happened.  Before completely exiting she shot Nyko a look that could roughly be translated to ‘I’m going to need an explanation later’.

When exiting the tent Anya’s ears were met with an odd silence. Looking around she noticed everyone’s attention was towards the sky. Shifting her own view to where everyone was looking was she saw a bright firey streak falling West of Ton DC. Her head then snapped towards Tobin who was also looking at the falling object.

“Is that the rest of your people?” Anya demanded.

“No its too small to be the rest of the Ark,” Tobin replied quickly.

The falling ship crashed deep into the woods a couple hours outside of Ton DC.  

“Change of plans today Tris, were going to do some scouting and you’re coming with,” Anya met Tobin’s eyes as she said that last part, and saw a bit of apprehension but the girl nodded her head accepting she had no choice in this matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. Things are still going a little slow right now but I promise it is about to pick up. As always let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I ended up finishing writing this earlier than expected. I had originally planned to be ready to post by Wednesday but I go super into writing this that I basically ignored everything else. This new chapter is a long one. I really enjoyed writing it for you guys. There's some action thrown in, some angst, a little more character development and some Trigedasleng. I was thinking about splitting it up into two different chapters but that just didn't feel right to me, idk it just goes better together as one i guess. Anyways enjoy!
> 
> ALSO since my last update this story has received 1000 hits which I think is pretty insane and I'm super grateful for. I don't even care if people haven't read the whole thing, its just cool to me that that many people have read at last a portion.

The projection of the crash site was in the same direction of the drop ship. There was no doubt that Tobin’s own people would be going to investigate the crash as well, and Anya did not want to either arrive at the same time or after the sky people. So they would travel most of the distance by horse, cutting down their travel time significantly, and once they were close enough they would take on the rest of the journey on foot.

  
Tobin was in awe yet at the same time terrified of the horse that stood before her. It was taller than herself, and all black with brown and grey speckles. It was beautiful yet incredibly intimidating. Surely it could kill her with a quick kick to the chest. She had no idea how she’d even begin her attempt in getting on the beast. Anya rolled her eyes as Tobin approached the horse and didn’t even try to get herself on, rather just shuffled around. She knew if she let this go on her horse would get uncomfortable enough and possibly hurt the girl. With a quick boost Anya hoisted Tobin over the saddle and then mounted behind her.

  
Tobin stiffened a little when she felt Anya loop her arms under her own and grab the reins on the saddle.

  
“You may be shorter than me Tobon but I need you to lean back so I can see where we are going,” Anya instructed.

  
“Sorry,” Tobin mumbled, awkwardly leaning back into the warrior behind her. If she wasn’t so intimidated by the woman Tobin might actually enjoy the close proximity. She had to admit Anya was beautiful yet utterly terrifying (much like her horse). Her eyes were warm yet could pierce right through you. The black paint that she wore as a mask didn’t help either, it only added to her fierceness. Tobin knew the woman could easily destroy her with probably the use of only a single finger. However, as captors come Anya had been relatively nice to Tobin, although cold, she hadn’t treated her horribly. Tobin had a feeling she was the one who got her off the pole and given proper medical treatment too.

  
Tobin was jostled out of her thoughts when the horse began to move forward. Not being able to help herself, due to thinking she would fall off the tall thing just to be trampled over by it, Tobin let out a small yelp. She was ever so grateful yet embarrassed that Anya tightened her hold around her. The position they were in had her so that her back was firmly pressed against the warrior’s front and the top of Tobin’s head was rested just under Anya’s chin, against her shoulder.

  
Tris rode next to them and slightly behind on her own horse. Tobin assumed the girl was under training by Anya, which she couldn’t lie, although she would probably not voice her opinion out loud, but it was crazy to be training someone so young to become a warrior. She guessed Tris was no older than 12.

  
Anya pushed the horse forward into a gallop as they made their way through the woods and away from Ton DC. They traveled for what felt like forever to Tobin but she figured it was somewhere around 3 hours before they began to slow down. The sky girl was thoroughly surprised with the horse’s stamina; they didn’t seem to tire at all throughout the journey. Tobin, however, couldn’t say the same for herself; she was stiff and her legs and ribs were sore from the constant bouncing. They came to a stop and Anya dismounted first and then helped Tobin disgracefully roll off the horse. Her legs gave out on her when her feet first hit the ground but she managed not to completely fall into the mud. Tris let out a little chuckle as she watched Tobin struggle in regaining some feeling in her legs.  
“It shouldn’t be much further from here,” Anya announced, then turned to Tobin, “Don’t make a sound, you step where I step, and if you so much as think of alerting your people of our position I will slit your throat before you even draw a breath,” she threatened.

  
It was a bad habit for Tobin to joke around in situations that made her nervous and being threatened to stay quiet she couldn’t help herself when she pretended to zip her mouth closed. Anya was completely lost in what the action was but took it that the girl wouldn’t try anything stupid.

  
They traveled in relative silence. Tobin kept cursing in her head every time she managed to step on the crunchiest leaf that was somehow blown directly into the path of where Anya had previously stepped. Every time Tobin would cringe a little and could feel the annoyance radiating off of the warrior in front of her. When she stepped on a twig causing it to make a loud crack Anya whipped around, Tobin expected that would be the last thing she saw. This was it, she was done for. But all Anya did was shoot daggers at her with her eyes which was equally effective.

  
Tobin put her hands up in surrender and mouthed ‘I’m trying, I’m sorry’. Anya just pinched the bridge of her nose turning around to continue guiding them through the woods in the general direction of the crash. Tris followed behind Tobin. Eventually, they made it to a tree line that opened up to a small clearing with a stream that ran through. A couple meters in front of them was the small pod still smoking from its reentry. The parachute was shredded to bits after crashing through the tree canopy and the engines still had a slight hum to them. They couldn’t be sure if whoever was in it had gotten out yet as the hatch was closed and before they could investigate further the sound of someone barreling through the woods came from behind them.

  
Anya grabbed Tobin by the wrist dragging her to the nearest tree. “Tris, up now!” Anya hissed at her second. Quickly Tris took a running start and scrambled up part of the trunk of the tree before jumping up and grabbing the lowest hanging branch. She then pulled herself up and re-positioned herself so that she was laying on her stomach and her arms were hanging down.

  
Tobin kept looking between the two warriors who were looking at her expectantly. “I can’t climb!” she whispered.

  
“Just jump and grab her hand. Now.” Anya pushed her forward. The sounds of whoever was coming were getting closer.

  
Tobin removed her injured arm from her sling knowing it would only make maneuvering herself up the tree more difficult. With everything she had she jumped up and reached for Tris’s hand just barely managing to grab it. She swung in midair for a second before Anya came from underneath her grabbing her by the ankles and helped push her up onto the branch while Tris pulled. Tobin grunted as she had to use her injured arm to fully get herself onto the branch and then followed Tris as she led her up into the denser foliage where they were less likely to be spotted. Anya was behind them in no time, and just as they reached a good spot where they could still see the pod, a figure came to a skidding stop right below where they had been just a couple seconds before. Tobin sat there holding her breath trying to maintain her balance on the branch she was currently perched on, she was dumbfounded with how easy Anya ad Tris made the whole thing look.

  
Judging by the dark curly hair Tobin figured the person below them was Bellamy. _Surely he didn’t come alone?_ Tobin thought as she tried stretched her neck trying to see if he had anyone else with him. Bellamy approached the pod having to navigate his way through the shallow stream. Tobin is confused by his next set of actions. After managing to get the pod hatch open he seems to ignore the unconscious occupant instead searching for something else. He then pulls out a metal box, which Tobin thinks she can make out to be a radio, and chucks it into the stream before dashing back into the woods. _What the hell?_

  
Moments later whoever was inside the pod wakes up, taking off the clunky helmet to the space suit they were wearing.

  
“Raven!” Tobin exclaims when recognizing her friend just as she feels the edge of a knife pressed to her throat. Her gaze shifts over to Anya who had a dangerous glint in her eye.

  
“Quiet,” she whispers through clenched teeth.

  
“She’s my friend and she’s obviously injured. We need to go help her,” Tobin seethes while trying to look for a way around the woman currently in the way of her climbing down the tree. Anya only pushes the knife further against her throat causing it to knick her skin, daring her to attempt something.

  
Before Tobin could challenge the warrior in front of her more, Clarke and Finn burst through the tree line on the other end of the clearing. Anya carefully watches Tobin to make sure she doesn’t try to give away their position again, but luckily she seems distracted by the new arrivals.

  
“Raven?” Finn stops in his tracks when he sees the girl aimlessly stumbling around the crashed ship.

  
“Finn?” she responds as she turns around. “Oh my god!” Raven practically dives into his arms hugging him. The next thing she knows Tobin is watching her best friend kiss Finn and judging by her facial expressions Clarke is just as surprised as she is. _Whoa did not see that coming_. Tobin figured they must’ve met sometime after Tobin was arrested and thrown in the Sky Box. _Small world._

  
After their little reunion and some awkward tension between Clarke and Finn they run back in the direction of the dropship hoping to catch up to Bellamy and getting the radio back, not knowing he had already destroyed it.

  
Anya had them wait in the tree a little while longer before getting down just in case anyone else decided to show up. When she deemed the coast to be clear they all made their descent. Anya and Tris were more graceful than Tobin as she had lost her footing a couple of times almost resulting in her falling from the tree. Tobin had the urge to kiss the ground but contained it.

  
They made their way back the way they had come from and when they reached the spot they had ditched the horses at Tobin’s confusion must’ve blatantly been showing on her face because Tris answered the question she had been wondering, “The horses return back to the stables when we leave them unhitched. It prevents them from being stolen by other travelers or thieves.”

  
_Great_ Tobin grumbled internally. As much as the ride on the horses was uncomfortable traveling back would now be twice as long. They still had plenty of daylight being that it was still a little before the sun hit its highest point in the sky but it was going to be a hell of a long walk.

  
Watching the interactions, from the corner of her eye, between her second and the sky girl Anya could tell the young warrior was dying to ask questions. She was staring at Tobin with this look of utter fascination and would burn a hole through her at this rate. Knowing the girl would ask questions she herself was curious about Anya decided she’d allow her second to freely speak with Tobin.

  
“Go ahead Tris,” Anya gestured towards Tobin with a nod of her head. The girl beamed before the first of many questions bubbled out of her mouth.

  
“How do you live in the sky?” she asked picking her stride up a bit so she could walk next to the sky girl.

  
“Oh- uh well we don’t really live in the sky we live in space.” Tobin explained.

  
“Space?” Tris’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, she had never heard the term before.

  
Tobin took a moment trying to figure out the best way to explain it, “Yeah, it’s kinda what’s behind the sky.”

  
Tris wasn’t sure if she totally understood but she accepted the answer anyways, “How’d you get there?”

  
“Well, about a hundred years ago when the destruction from the nuclear missiles happened it was thought that Earth would no longer be survivable after such an event, which they were obviously wrong about otherwise you and your people wouldn’t be here. Anyways, they built ships that would fly as any people as possible to space. And when they all got there they connected their stations and formed the Ark. That’s my home.”

  
Tris absorbed this information before continuing, “What is it like in space?”

  
“Cold. Living in the Ark was like living in a metal can.”

  
“Can’t you go outside?”

  
“Not really, I mean you can but you have to wear a special kind of suit. The environment isn’t suitable and you can’t breathe either,” Tobin glanced at Tris to see if she was following, “It’s kind of like being underwater but more dangerous because you’re stuck there.”

  
“So people left Earth because they didn’t think it was safe to live here after the nuclear missiles only to go live somewhere else that was just as dangerous?” Tris tried to piece the information Tobin was giving her but some of it was hard for her to wrap her head around. Anya was equally as confused coming to the same conclusion Tris had.

  
“You know I never really thought of it that way but yeah,” Tobin said as she scratched the back of her neck.

  
“I don’t think I would like living in space.” Tris concluded.

  
“I don’t think I’d like it anymore either,” Tobin admitted while looking around at all the life growing around her. The only thing she missed about being back on the Ark was her parents, who she wasn’t sure if she’d ever see again.

  
Tris had let the conversation die off there. She a ton more questions in mind but she sensed Tobin wasn’t really in the mood to talk anymore. She had this look on her face that Tris thought she could make out to be homesickness. She had experienced something similar when she was first taken as a sekkon to Anya two years ago. She was ten years old when she left her family to go train and become a warrior. It was hard not being able to see them often but Anya makes sure they travel once every moon cycle to her home village so she can visit.

  
They continued their trek back to Ton DC in relative silence now.

  
It was Tobin’s turn to do the staring now as her eyes kept flickering over to the General walking in front of her. She knew now would be the best opportunity to ask her own questions but just couldn’t seem to muster up the courage to speak to the warrior woman. She’d open her mouth only to close it seconds later like a gaping fish.

  
“I can feel you staring at me,” Anya finally broke the silence.

  
“Sorry, I just- what’s going to happen to me?” Tobin sputtered.

  
“You are to come with me to Polis, it is our capitol. I am to deliver you to Heda once we arrive and she will decide what is to be done with you,” Anya explained keeping a neutral tone.

  
“Heda is your leader?” Tobin asked, unfamiliar with the grounder’s language.

  
“Yes, she is the Commander of the Twelve Clans.”

  
“Do you think she’ll kill me?”

  
“I cannot say for sure.” Although Anya remained passive, she oddly found herself feeling sorry for the girl. She honestly wasn’t sure what Lexa would do with her, but Anya figured she’d put in a good word for her as she had been cooperating and could prove to be a useful asset if kept alive.

  
Not exactly the answer I was hoping for. Tobin thought as she nervously pulled at the tip of her left ear. Again the conversation had died out and the trio continued their walk in silence.

By the time it started to get dark out they were about halfway back when three separate streaks of red fire light up the sky behind them. They pause in their movements watching the flaming projectiles rise and fall back down.

"What are those?” Anya looks to Tobin. They had launched from the direction of the dropship so she assumes they’re the Sky people’s doing.

  
“I- uh, I think they’re flares,” Tobin couldn’t be one hundred percent sure, “I’m guessing since the radio was destroyed they’re trying to contact the Ark this way?”

  
Anya doesn’t like the feeling she gets in the pit of her stomach. Her instincts are telling her to go check it out, that something is wrong. Knowing her gut is never wrong she starts back in the direction they had been coming from.

  
Tris groans out incoherently about them almost being back at Ton DC but tails her first nonetheless. Tobin’s feelings are mutual but she knows she neither has a choice in this matter and picks up her heavy and tired feet to follow the taller Anya.

  
Their quick pace soon turns into a run when the sky just above the forest starts to faintly glow orange along with a steady stream of smoke.

  
The journey isn’t as long as they expected as the flares fell a good distance away from where they had been set off but the scene in which they come across is ghastly. The flares had caught a small neighboring village on fire.

  
The place had gone up quickly, being that all the structures were made from wood and dried plants (all of which are accelerators for fire). With adrenaline kicking in at the sight before her, Tobin feels as though she’s watching everything happen in slow motion. The fire is crackling around her, the small makeshift buildings are caving in on themselves, tents completely destroyed, tree branches are falling left and right. The thick black smoke burns her lungs and she can barely keep her tearing eyes open.

She is kicked out of her daze when a horse comes running by, its’ mane caught up in flames.

  
The sound of people screaming drills straight through her chest. They aren’t cries for help, they are cries of inescapable pain as they are burned alive. Tobin's stomach lurches upon the realization.  
Almost feeling numb at this point, Tobin isn’t sure how to react until she barely captures a glimpse of what looks like to be a child stuck under fallen debris. It causes something within her to spring into action. Covering her mouth with her arm in attempt to protect herself from the wall of smoke she runs through she jumps over a flaming log sliding down next to the boy who’s leg is pinned under part of a fallen tree. She tries to lift the thing off of him but it barely budges. Anya and Tris then appear in her peripheral vision grabbing parts of the debris and help her lift it. As the two warriors hold the piece up Tobin grabs the boy under his arms and slides him out from underneath.

  
They get him off to the side away from the fire before hearing the next cry for help. This time it’s a woman and her unconscious husband. The man’s skin looked as if it had melted from half his face and and there were other burns scattered down his body. Together Anya and Tobin were able to drag him a safe distance away from the fire while Tris helped the woman.

  
With the warrior writhing on the ground gasping for air, Anya knew that his injuries were far too extensive and that he wouldn’t live from them. She pulled out her knife, there was no need for his death to be unnecessarily drawn out and painful, when Tobin grabbed her by the wrist.

  
“What are you doing?” the sky girl asked eyeing the blade she held in her hand.

  
Anya snatched her wrist back from Tobin’s grip.

  
“You can’t just kill him!”

  
“He’ll be getting a warrior’s death this way,” Tris put a reassuring hand on Tobin’s shoulder, “He’d die before we’d even get him back to Ton DC, and keeping him alive would only prolong his suffering.”

  
“Yu gonplei ste odon,” Anya murmured before running her knife across his throat cutting through the carotid artery. It only took seconds before he bled out and stopped breathing.

  
They got a couple more people out, some with injuries caused by falling debris, others with burns and everyone at this point is coughing from smoke inhalation.

  
“We have to get out of here the fire is spreading,” Tris says between coughs.

  
At this point the three of them know there was no way they would find any other survivors in the flames. The village was small but Anya’s emotions raged at the loss of her people who were burned alive. Innocent children, men and women who hadn’t seen their demise coming.

  
Part of Anya wanted to take her anger out on Tobin, knowing it was her people who were responsible for this but she knew it wouldn’t be fair. It may have been her people’s fault but Tobin had no play in this.

  
As if reading her mind Tobin approached Anya with a pained look on her face, “I’m sorry,” she apologizes.

  
“There is no need for you to apologize, you had no hand in this-“

  
“But it was my people who-“

  
“Who you are no longer responsible for… if anything I thank you for helping us rescue those that we could,” brown eyes meet grey and Tobin could tell that although she was furious she was being genuine.

  
The trek back to Ton DC would be even slower now given they had to help those who were too injured to walk on their own. Additionally, the body of the fallen warrior was being brought back to be cremated on a funeral pier. They would honor all of those who has lost their lives in the fire.

  
Tobin had the boy whose leg had been broken by the fallen tree on her back, carrying him piggy back style. She was exhausted, her lungs burned and to top it off her shoulder was searing in pain but somehow she was able to keep moving forward with the rest of the group. She knew the pain she was feeling was only a fraction of what the surviving grounders were feeling at the loss of their families and friends.

  
It was the middle of the night when they reached the gates of Ton DC and as the gates opened Indra along with a couple other warriors ran out to meet them.

 

“Where have you-What has happened?” Indra asked as she looked at the soot covered group, all barely standing upright.

 

“The sky people, sent up burning rockets. They landed in a nearby village, set the whole place up in flames, only these few made it out with their lives the rest are dead,” Anya explained handing off the woman she had been helping to another warrior.

  
Indra immediately turned to Tobin unleashing the sudden rage that filled her body. “You!” She swiped Tobin’s feet out from underneath her just as she put the boy she had been holding into the arms of another grounder. The air was knocked out of her giving her no time to react before the sharp edge of a sword was held against her throat.

  
“You and your people will pay for this!”

“Em pleni Indra!” Anya ordered.

“Jus drein jus draun!” Indra growled and the other grounders roared in agreement.

“And we will get blood Indra but the girl played no role in this,” Tobin could feel the tension in the air as the two Generals glared at each other, neither one wanted to back down. Finally, Indra pulled her sword away from Tobin’s throat allowing the girl to scramble back to her feet.

“Come, you will be staying in my tent tonight.” Anya grabbed her by her elbow and quickly ushering her through the crowd of angry grounders. Tobin would have a target on her back now after today’s events and would no longer be safe in her own tent.

* * *

 

Tobin not knowing what to do with herself awkwardly stands in the middle of the tent as Anya gathers what she assumes is clothes to change into. Tobin would die for a hot shower right now to sooth her aching muscles; another one of the few things she missed about the Ark, plumbing.

Anya’s tent was a lot different than her own. Hers wasn’t even half the size of the warriors and was pretty much empty besides the bedroll and single fur she was given. Anya’s however had multiple different tables with maps and letters laid over it, as well as some chests which Tobin figured held the warrior’s clothes and armor, a couple of furs and bedrolls and candles lit up the space around them. It wasn’t much but it was more than Tobin had, though she was a prisoner so she wasn't exactly surprised she was given the bare minimum.

Anya returned handing Tobin some clothing she thought would fit the shorter.

“How’s your shoulder?” Anya asked knowing it must’ve been bothering the girl after the strain she put on it today.

Tobin had actually been so distracted from the shock of the village fire and almost being killed by Indra that she had forgotten about the pain in her shoulder. After being reminded of it she was now very aware of the sharp throb it gave off.

“Hurts,” she responded taking the clothes from Anya. Was she supposed to change right here in front of the other woman?

“I will send for Nyko to come look at it,” Anya stated as she shrugged out of her own soot covered clothes.

Tobin looked away with wide eyes wanting to give the other woman some privacy, but also wanting to conceal her own blush. “N-no its okay, I can handle it- its no biggie,” Tobin refused.  
Once Tobin managed to shrug her shirt off as well she realized she must’ve reopened the wound at some point today. The bandage was bled through, “Fuck,” she muttered to herself.

“It’ll get infected again if you don’t get it rebandaged,” Anya gave her a pointed look.

“I can do it myself.”

“Not properly,” the grounder retorted.

Tobin’s emotions were all over the point. She almost growled in frustration at Anya and could feel tears brimming the edges of her eyes. Today had been exhausting and all she wants to do right now is curl up and go to sleep, she didn’t want to have to deal with the added emotional toll of being half naked in front of the healer again.

“Please,” Tobin cringed as her voice wavered for a second, giving away that she was on the brink of crying. She still had her back turned to the grounder but knew full well that her emotions were on full display.

Anya was beyond confused why the girl was so reluctant to let Nyko treat her again. She had not been given the chance to talk to him today about what occurred that morning to spark this behavior in the sky girl.

“Fine, at least let me help you put a clean bandage on it, you won’t be able to do it properly yourself,” Anya reiterated. She wasn’t sure why she cared so much about this girl but something inside her was nudging her to be gentle with her despite the fact that she was still considered a prisoner.

“Okay,” Tobin quietly agreed, turning around and sitting on the chair Anya offered her.

Carefully Anya unwraps the now crimson clothe not missing the way Tobin flinches away if her hand movements were too fast or jerky, so she slowed herself down but still worked efficiently. She then cleans the dried blood off the area surrounding the open wound. Anya had seen the extent of the injury when Nyko originally treated it. It did look as if it was healing well, slightly smaller than it had been, however now there was a good amount of bruising around it.

“We’ll need to put an ointment on it tomorrow if it is still bleeding,” Anya informed her as she worked as quickly as possible. Tobin only acknowledged with a quick nod of her head, her eyes were focused on the floor.

Tobin hated feeling so vulnerable in front of the grounder. Her father’s voice echoed in her mind to not show her weakness but she was just so drained. It took all the effort just to to not completely shut down.

When Anya finished the new wrap around her shoulder and torso she handed her a couple of medicinal herbs she had stored in her tent. “Chew these they will help with the pain.”

“Thank you,” Tobin quietly voiced her appreciation taking the leaves. They tasted like absolute shit but Tobin immediately could feel the tension in her body drain and some of the throbbing in her shoulder fade away.

Anya nodded going to set up the bedrolls where they would rest for the next couple hours. They had arrived back at Ton DC in the middle of the night which meant they had a few hours before the sun came back up. Anya knew she would be having a sleepless night already but went through the motions anyways. Before she went to rest on her bedroll and furs she washed the war paint from her face and undid the braids in her hair. Upon turning around she noticed that Tobin was already completely knocked out, sprawled out, and didn't even bother covering herself in furs.

Anya felt a small smile form on her lips when she heard the slight snores coming from the girl next to her as she laid down. At first when meeting the girl, she thought she would be a hindrance but she was oddly growing on her and Anya wasn’t sure if she was okay with that. Tobin had obviously had a rough past; Anya couldn’t imagine what it was like being sentenced as a child to years alone in what Tobin described as a small metal box with just enough room in to walk a couple of steps. The Sky people from what they had learned so far were ignorant children, weak, and didn’t think about their actions. Which was the very opposite of what Tobin portrayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of that one. A decent amount has happened. Some more turmoil is happening between the grounder's and the sky people and were still following pretty much the same timeline as the show right now. I'm not sure if I'm gonna steer off of that just yet I might keep going with it, I mean in the show we got a lot of the delinquents point of view in all of this and I'm kinda hitting the grounder's side. So we'll see. As always let me know whatchya think! I'm down for any criticism you guys throw at me.
> 
> Next chapter is probably going to take me a little longer to write due to school work I gotta get done as well so I'm going to shoot to have it up before Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis a day late but I uploaded a day early last time so I think they cancel each other out.  
> Just a reminder anything italicized but not in quotation marks " " are thoughts anything italicized and in " " is being spoken in Trigedasleng.  
> Enjoy!

Anya was awake the whole night. Strategizing for the impending war with the Sky people. Anya assumed that if they had the ability to send missiles to destroy nearby villages, they also had guns. Weapons her people have faced before in battles against the Mountain Men. Weapons her people would never use in return. There is no thought behind the action of using a gun; a simple twitch of you finger and the person who’s on the other side of the barrel is as good as dead.

Anya knew it would be tricky to work around the Sky people’s technology, but not impossible. They know that they’ll be confined to the walls that run along the perimeter around their ship having the upper ground. But if her warriors can draw their fire and get them to run out of ammo, they would have a chance of defeating them.

Anya sighed deeply at the fact that they were going to be fighting yet another war. Lexa had been working towards peace amongst the clans, but with the Mountain Men on one front and Queen Nia’s reign in Azgeda on another, and now the Sky people it didn’t seem like they were going to be getting a period of peace anytime soon. Sure, the children that were on the ground now were few in numbers and inexperienced in battle but they still had reinforcements waiting in the Sky that could come down at any moment.

The older woman’s gaze fell on Tobin who was currently out cold, resting on the floor of her tent. She wasn’t sure what would happen to her once they’ve wiped out her people. She was a wild card. Although she has been proven useful, Anya wasn’t sure if she truly would be allowed to live when this was all over. Perhaps she can persuade Lexa to let the girl live, somehow integrate her into their way of living. The girl could make a good warrior; she was smart, strong, and had good instincts. Anya always had some slight pull with Lexa since she once had been the Commander’s mentor after all, but she is not sure if it will be enough.

They also still had the sky boy. He had been banished from his people. Being that he was with the other delinquents longer than Tobin he had some useful information on the camp layout. Some creative methods had been put in play in order to get that information from him since he wasn’t as willing as Tobin had been. Nonetheless they were able to break him and get him blabbering like a baby.

In due time, Anya would allow him to escape and return to his people. Of course, this was all a part of her plan. The boy would be given a highly contagious virus before his escape that would weaken Sky crew before the battle to put them at a disadvantage. The virus would kill some of them and immensely weaken the others. The tactic was one used quite often in battle.

* * *

 

By the time the sun rises Anya had managed to sharpen all her blades. She had quite a few so it wasn’t an easy feat. Tobin was still passed out in a deep sleep. To someone who hadn’t known the exhausting day they had before one might think the girl was either dead or in a coma. Anya was reassured however by the steady rise and fall of her chest and the occasional twitch of a limb.

Anya debated waking the girl up but decided against it. She had no need to leave her tent today, her warriors were preparing to march on the Sky camp, Tris was with Gustus helping prepare the war horses, so Anya took this time to clean her armor and relax. Something she often did not get time to do.

The night before, Anya had sent a messenger to return to Polis and inform the Commander of what had happened to the village and that due to the circumstances Anya would not be returning as soon as they had originally planned. She also informed her of their battle strategy against the Sky children knowing Lexa liked to be kept in the loop about any and all actions before and during battles she couldn’t be present for.

It was midday when Indra announced herself before entering the tent.

“General,” She bowed her head, Anya nodded in return. Indra’s eyes fell to Tobin’s sleeping form briefly, curling her lips in annoyance.

“Indra, speak your mind or leave,” Anya spoke, her patience already wearing thin.

“It looks like a storm is approaching, winds from the Southeast are picking up rather quickly and the treetop scouts have reported that they can see it moving in fast. I’ve already had the warriors taking down tents and am having people move to the sturdier buildings in Ton DC.” Indra informed her.

“Thank you, I suggest getting yourself somewhere safe as well Indra.” Anya had heard the winds picking up around her tent within the last hour but had not thought much of it. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She hoped this storm would pass quickly and wouldn’t cause too much damage to the village. The last thing they needed was to be delayed from marching on Sky crew and in turn further delay her return to Polis.

Anya strode over to Tobin giving her a nudge with her foot. When she wouldn’t wake straight away but rather murmured something that sounded like “not yet mom,”.Anya rolled her eyes, growling in frustration before bending down to grab the furs Tobin was wrapped in. In one swift motion Tobin was pushed off her bedroll no longer surrounded by the warmth the furs provided her.

“What the hell dude,” she groaned, rubbing at her eyes as they adjusted to the daylight.

“You sleep like the dead, now get up. We need to move to another area in the village, there’s a storm approaching and this tent will do nothing to provide us shelter from it,”

Tobin slowly sat up stretching her arms out as she yawned as she made her way off the ground. Before she could react, Anya was binding her wrist together with a rope. Her eyebrows furrowed together before she asked, “I thought we were past tying me up?”

“After what happened yesterday my people will see you more as a threat. Your people are the enemy right now and we are going to be moving into a building where we will be in close confines of other warriors. Some of which who had family and friends in that village that was burned down. Now if I leave you untied seemingly free to walk around on your own it will only further anger them as you are supposed to be a prisoner. So, for your own safety you must still be treated like one. Trust me,” Anya finished tying off the rope giving it a small tug to make sure it is secured properly.

“Fine,” Tobin sighed. If it would put the other grounders more at ease and less likely to kill her Tobin guessed she could deal with having her hands restrained. Anya hadn’t tied them that tightly anyways, when she was bound to the post those ropes had dug into her skin painfully causing rope burns.

“We’ll be moving to the communal food hall,” Anya announced taking the excess rope that hung from Tobin and leading her out of the tent.

“I feel like a fucking dog on a leash,” Tobin grumbled, dragging her feet slightly irritated.

“Quiet,” Anya glared at her, “You are not to speak unless you are spoken to, understand.”

Tobin nodded, casting her grey eyes downward. They had to walk in a heavy down pour before getting to the food hall and by the time they got there Tobin was drenched. She was completely uncomfortable in her cold wet clothes as her teeth chattered, every muscle shivering and her feet squished with every step she took.

There weren’t as many grounders packed into the space as Tobin thought there was going to be but there was still quite a lot of them. The warriors milled about, some tending to their family’s needs others grabbing some food that had been put out onto the tables, and those like Tobin and Anya who had been caught in the rain before getting inside were trying to get warm and dry again. There wasn’t a single look that Tobin received that didn’t convey anger, annoyance, disgust or a hunger for revenge.

Unconsciously, Tobin took a step closer to the General. Anya noticed how Tobin had gotten closer to her upon their arrival in the food hall. She too could feel the tension in the room as they entered. She decided to strategically settle themselves in the back of the hall near the rear exit. If it came down to it Anya would much rather face the storm than a room full of blood thirsty grounders.

A little while later Gustus and Tris showed up covered from head to toe in mud. Anya couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped her mouth at the sight of them. Gustus was practically pouting and Tris joined in on the laughter herself.

Tobin who had been sitting on the floor picking dirt from the bottom of her boot was taken by surprise at the sound of Anya’s laughter. She had never seen her expressing any other emotion other than annoyance or no emotion at all.

“What happened to the both of you?” Anya asked, eye brows raised, as she finally managed to get her laughing under control, now just chuckling a bit.

“Your sekkon-“ Gustus began but then Tris interrupted him.

“Gustus had been going on all morning how I was too loud when I was trying to sneak up on him in sparring. He kept comparing me to a baby pauna,” Tris shot him a glare before continuing. “So, when we were in the stables letting the horses out before the storm came, I snuck up on him and got the upper hand. When I tackled him, he slipped and we fell into the mud.”

“Well done Tris,” Anya snorted. “Gustus you’re going to have to work on being more aware of your surroundings.” Gustus only huffed in response before walking away, probably to find a change in clothes.

Tris then plopped herself down next to Tobin rubbing some of the mud off of her face only to smudge it around. When she noticed that Tobin’s wrists were bound together, she frowned. When she looked up to meet a grey pair of eyes the only answer she got was a shrug. Tris then looked to her mentor but before she could open her mouth to ask the question Anya spoke, “Not now Tris.”

Tris pursed her lips together and gave Tobin a look as if to say she was sorry. Tris had grown to like the Sky girl quite a bit. She was funny, had interesting stories about the old world and what it was like to live in space, and she helped save the people they could from the burning village. In Tris’s book Tobin was a friend not the enemy.

Their attention was drawn back up when someone new approached them. Anya recognized him as one of the few survivors of the village fire, he was carrying multiple drinks and a couple pieces of dried meat. Tobin was surprised when she herself was handed a cup filled with what she assumed was wine based off of its smell and a piece of meat. Though the gesture was nice Tobin could feel the man’s hostility towards her.

“General, I wanted to thank you for saving my life, for the chance to draw blood in revenge for my wife and children who were not as lucky as I. I am no warrior but I would still like to offer my assistance in the battle against the sky crew.”

Anya inclined her head for a moment before clasping a hand down on the grounder’s shoulder, “Jus drein jus draun,” Anya responded.

The man nodded his head in thanks before walking away. Tobin not liking having to hear about the battle plans against her people tried finding something else to focus on. Taking a big gulp of her wine Tobin nearly coughed it back up as she swallowed it. She had never had alcohol before being that there was an age restriction on the Ark but she didn’t think it would taste like that. She was overwhelmed with the bitterness it put in her mouth and tried to get rid of it by eating her piece of meat.

Tris was chuckling beside her. “It gets some getting used to if it’s your first time drinking it, also helps if you don’t try to down it in one go,” Tris explained as she took small sips of her own wine.

Tobin tried to take small sip this time but was met with the same result, she scrunched up her nose and put her half empty cup down deciding she wasn’t going to have any more of the foul drink. Her stomach churned, seemingly hating the drink just as much as her taste buds. I hope all alcohol isn’t this horrid. Tobin remembered her mother was a big fan of wine back on the Ark. It was a hard commodity to come by but whenever she did manage to get her had on a bottle, she would ration it to it’s last drop. Tobin wasn’t so sure anymore why she loved the drink at this point anymore. It was possibly one of the most disgusting things she had ever tasted.

Not long after Tobin felt like she was in a furnace and her muscle ached. She didn’t really understand where these symptoms were coming from, but assumed she was getting sick from having been in the cold rain earlier. It wasn’t until it felt like someone was sitting on her chest and it was getting hard for her to breath before she got worried. Tris had fallen asleep a little while ago after finishing her own wine and meat and Anya was off to the side talking to Gustus. Tobin squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to keep her breathing even. Tobin was in a haze as she tried to stand up which proved to be hard with her hands bound together. As she struggled in her stumbling movements, she kicked over a couple of the cups that were left on the floor waking up Tris next to her and causing Anya turn around at the commotion.

Noticing the girl’s pale complexion and unfocused grey eyes she rushed over to Tobin who was barely managing to stand upright. Anya grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her, “What’s wrong?” she asked as she lifted the girl’s chin to get a better look at her. Despite the sweat that slicked over the girl’s skin she had no other signs of a fever.

“I don’t feel good,” Tobin slurred as she leaned into the General’s touch. Tobin at this point felt as though her blood was being boiled and wheezed out quick short breaths. All the noises around her became muffled, and when black dots appeared in her vision she felt her legs start to give out and stumbled forward.

Anya caught the girl as she fell over and brought her to lay on the ground, “Tobin? Tobin stay awake for me,” Anya felt a pit of panic build in her stomach as Tobin’s eyes began to flutter closed.

“Fuck! Someone find Nyko!” she ordered.

“Nyko left Ton DC last night Anya.” Gustus replied.

“Why?” she seethed through clenched teeth.

“Lincoln hasn’t returned for multiple days now, Nyko was concerned and went to search for him.”

“Who let our only healer leave in the midst of battle preparations?” Anya exasperated not wanting to believe the words she just heard.

Tobin then suddenly began convulsing. Anya was quick to cut the ropes binding her arms together so the girl wouldn’t hurt herself.

“Tris you were with her, what happened?” Anya asked her second.

“I’m not sure we were just sitting. She had some of the meat and drank some of the wine but said she didn’t like it but she was fine then.” Tris explained.

Anya’s head perked up when she heard Tris explain that Tobin didn’t like the wine and then her thoughts traveled to the man who had given them. He was obviously upset at having lost his family and blamed the Sky people.

“Where is her cup?” Anya asked. Tris quickly grabbed the cup that had spilt out the remaining liquid during Tobin’s haste to get up and handed it to Anya. Anya barely had to take a whiff of it to sense the potent smell of poison in it. To someone who had never had wine before they might just assume the scent was part of the drink but Anya recognized it immediately.

“Shit,” she looked down at the sky girl who was still shaking uncontrollably, making strangled noises. The poison was one of two kinds that Anya could recognize based just off the smell. Neither of which were fast acting enough to kill the girl right away so they still had time. If Nyko were here he would be able to know exactly which one it was and which antidote to give. But he wasn’t here so Anya was going to have to take a gamble.

She turned to Gustus, “Where was all of Nyko’s stuff moved to before the storm?” “Where we keep the stocks of food.”

Turning to Tris she then asked, “Do you know what his antidote cabinet looks like?” Tris nodded her head as she stared down at her friend in concern. “I need you to run there and grab two vials, one is a green powder and the other is a thick liquid, it looks like honey. Go now!” Tris sprinted out of the hall and into the rain to go get the antidotes her First instructed her to get.

Minutes felt like hours to Anya as she watched Tobin convulse on the floor. Anya silently urged Tris to be quick unsure of how much more strain the sky girl’s body could take.

Tris finally arrived back out of breath from her sprint across the village in the rain. She slid down onto the ground next to Anya handing the vials over. Anya took both and gave Tris a thankful nod. It was a fifty-fifty guess between which antidote Anya should give her. Given the wrong one could kill Tobin quicker but Anya was out of options. Following her gut Anya popped off the lid to one antidote before tilting Tobin’s head back and pouring it into her mouth. After a couple of sputters and coughs as Tobin ingested the antidote her seizure ceased into small twitches and then stopped altogether.

Anya hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath until she saw the steady rise and fall of Tobin’s own chest. She would be out for some time now and Anya didn’t feel comfortable keeping her in the food hall with the other grounders who had been watching the whole ordeal unfold.

She heard murmurs questioning her actions in saving the girl and she would have none of it. She was under orders from Heda to keep the prisoner safe until her delivery to Polis. Standing up onto the nearest table top Anya gathered the attention of all the grounders present, “ _Anyone who tries to harm the girl will be answering to Heda as the girl is Heda’s prisoner meaning she is under Heda’s protection._ ”

Anya jumped down from the table and proceeded to lift Tobin up into her arms and carry her out of the room into a more private area; one of the few smaller back rooms usually used to store supplies. Tris and Gustus followed her lead. Anya set Tobin down and ordered Gustus to stand outside and make sure no one comes in.

“Is she going to be okay?” Tris asked sitting on the floor next to her unconscious friend.

“Her body was under a lot of strain from the poison, we won’t know for sure how well she is until she wakes up.” Anya informed her second. Anya rubbed her face with her hands trying to relieve some of the tension that had built up.

“Anya…” Tris hesitated with the question she wanted to ask.

“Sha Tris? Speak your mind.” Anya responded.

“Is it-is it bad that I don’t think of Tobin as a prisoner but rather a friend?” Tris sheepishly asked.

Anya sighs before answering, “Tobin is not one of us Tris, I know she may not seem like it to you because she does not act as one but she is the enemy. She invaded our lands with her people, the people that killed innocents in that village.”

“Tobin helped save those people though, she was the first one to act when we got to the village!” Tris argued her voice raising slightly.

“Do not raise your voice with me now Tris, know your place,” Anya warned, “Tobin may have helped us but that does not change the fact that she is Skaikru.”

Tris huffed crossing her arms, she did not like what Anya was saying but understood the reasoning behind it.

“If that is all go fetch some water, surely the girl will be thirsty when she wakes.” Anya ordered. As if on cue when Tris exited the room Tobin began to stir.

“Whathefu….maheadfeelsfunry,” she slurred as she squinted her eyes, trying to piece together what happened in the haze that clouded her mind.

“You were poisoned,” Anya bluntly stated, “The poison caused you to have a seizure so you’re going to be a little out of it.”

“M’kay rmindme never to dring wine evur agin,” Tobin mumbled as she rolled onto her side, so she could look at the grounder as she talked to her, groaning as her sore muscles ached.

She wasn't sure how she didn't notice this morning that Anya didn’t have on her usual black war paint around her eyes. She still terrified Tobin without it just slightly less, and if possible, she was even more beautiful. 

With a foggy mind and low inhibitions Tobin spoke without thinking, “You're terrifying.”

Anya raised an amused eyebrow as if to ask if that was all.

“But you’re also gorgeous, like a ninja warrior angel,” Tobin nodded her head agreeing with herself.

Anya snorted, “You’re not too bad to look at yourself,” she responded knowing the Skaikru girl wouldn’t remember any of this later.

“Why thank you m’lady,” Tobin let out a goofy grin with eyes drooping closed as she was overwhelmed with a wave of exhaustion.

Anya shook her head as a small smirk lifted the corners of her lips. She rested her head back against the wall she was leaning against and closed her eyes as well. After not sleeping at all last night and the stress of dealing with a poisoned Tobin Anya was quite tired and decided she might as well get some rest. They wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon with the storm and Gustus was guarding the door so she didn't have to worry about anyone sneaking in. She still had the matter of dealing with the man who had poisoned Tobin but she had already sent her personal warriors to search for him, so it was nothing she had to deal with directly at the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it folks. Storm hits, Tobin is poisoned in the midst of it but is okay. Unknowingly flirts with Anya a bit.   
> I have everything lined up for the next chapter I just have to type it out, if you watch the show you should know what's coming up. I'll be writing it from the grounders side of the story with Tobin's role in it as well.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know whatchya think! Thanks :


	9. Update

Hey guys I know I've kept you guys waiting for a while. School got hectic with it being the end of the semester and I had ton of projects. Now I'm on winter break until January 13 so I'll have more free time to write. For the next two days in going to be editing the last couple chapters I wrote, I just feel like there's details I can add to make them better than they are. And then once I'm done with that I'll be continuing the future chapters I'm working on for you guys!   
Thanks for being so patient (:


End file.
